Simply Edward de CaraNo (Drabble) Traduction
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: ll y a beaucoup d'hommes qui entrent dans Simply Coffee où travaille Bella. "Salut Coffee Girl," dit-il doucement en me faisant un petit signe de la main en s'approchant du comptoir. "Je suis de retour. Ça ira?" Et voilà ma capacité de respirer s'en est allée…


.

 **SIMPLY EDWARD** de **CaraNo**

Nous repostons la traduction de ce drabble de **CaraNo.**

 **Il est inspiré d'une histoire vraie.**

 _(50 petits chapitres)_

* * *

 **1.**

 _**Je te parlerai Coffee Girl. Je ne pense pas que je le puisse aujourd'hui, mais demain… **_

La dernière heure avant que Simply Coffee* ne ferme est mon heure préférée. Le café est complètement vide et l'obscurité dehors fait qu'ici tout parait plus beau et plus chaud. S'il pleut, ce qui est souvent le cas ici, à Seattle, j'allume parfois quelques bougies pour rendre tout encore plus douillet. Parce que c'est ce que Simply Coffee est censé être - confortable. Tout le mobilier ici est dépareillé mais ça donne une atmosphère douillette. C'est rustique et convivial, chaleureux et confortable. L'éclairage est tamisé. C'est petit. Quinze clients suffisent à le remplir.

Nous sommes situés près de U-Dub*, la plupart des clients sont des étudiants. Certains ont demandé pourquoi nous ne nous agrandissions pas. Ils l'ont suggéré surtout quand le restaurant d'à côté a fermé. Mais nous ne voulons pas nous agrandir. Il est exactement comme il est censé être. Comme il a été les trente dernières années. Depuis que mon grand-père a ouvert Simply Coffee.

En parlant de Papy ...

"Je rentre à la maison maintenant, Bean*."

"Sois prudent," je réponds doucement, ne bougeant pas de la caisse. C'est là que je suis assise sur un tabouret, lisant, jusqu'à ce que nous fermions tous les soirs. "Et dis bonsoir à Mamy de ma part."

"Toujours", dit-il, enroulant une écharpe autour de son cou. "A demain, gamine. "Avec un baiser sur ma joue, il sort. La clochette au-dessus de la porte tintinnabule subtilement quand la porte se referme, me laissant seule.

Enfin, presque seule. Depuis quelques jours, il y a un gars dehors. Il reste là, adossé à la vitrine. Les mains dans les poches, la capuche de son sweat rabattue sur sa tête. Et il reste là pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis il repart. Parfois, on dirait qu'il se parle à lui-même. Mais tant que je ne ressens pas de mauvaises vibrations venant de lui, il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

Je retourne à la lecture.

…

*Simplement Edward

*Simplement café

*L'université de Washington (University of Washington ou UW), est surnommée U-Dub par ses étudiants

*Bean : grain

* * *

 **2**.

 _**Poignée de main. Emmett m'a dit de te saluer en te serrant la main **_

"Ce gamin est revenu," dit Papy d'un ton bourru alors qu'il se prépare à partir.

"Il n'est jamais entré," je réponds tranquillement, en regardant par la fenêtre.

Et sérieusement ... _gamin_? A en juger par son corps de l'homme, je dirais qu'il est juste ça : un homme. Je suppose qu'il est étudiant à l'université et qu'il pourrait avoir mon âge, peut-être deux ans de plus.

"Peut-être que je ne devrais pas te laisser fermer chaque soir," marmonne-t-il.

"Je suis parfaitement en sécurité, Papy," Je soupire, en souriant tristement. Non seulement j'ai appris l'autodéfense mais il y a un bouton sous la caisse pour alerter l'entreprise de sécurité. De plus, il y a beaucoup de gens à l'extérieur. C'est le moment de la journée où les nombreux cours du soir commencent à U-Dub. "Tu sais combien Jacob est impatient de me _"protéger"_ des mauvais garçons!" Je lève les yeux au ciel. Jacob est l'un des gars qui travaille pour l'entreprise de sécurité Black Safety qui est dans la rue. Il vient trop souvent, je le jure.

"Eh bien, tu es un joli brin de fille, Bean," glousse Papy avec ironie. Je le foudroie du regard. "Très bien, très bien. Je pars maintenant."

"Dis bonsoir à mamy," dis-je, comme d'habitude et il embrasse ma joue et ajoute, "Toujours", avant de partir.

Ensuite, il n'y a que moi et mon livre.

Jusqu'à ce que….

La cloche me prévient qu'un client entre et je lève les yeux pour le voir...

Lui.

* * *

 **3.**

 _** Je connais ton vrai nom maintenant, Coffee Girl **_

"Salut, bienvenue au Simply Coffee," Je l'accueille poliment, doucement, tranquillement et un peu nerveusement.

Il hésite à la porte. Ses yeux scrutent la pièce, je pense.

Le café nous sépare. Lui à la porte et moi derrière le comptoir.

Quand il enlève la capuche, je vois son visage pour la première fois et je me demande... _pourquoi diable n'était-il pas entré avant?_

Il est aussi torride que mignon, si cela à du sens.

Grand. Beaucoup plus grand que mon un mètre soixante-deux.

"Euh, bonjour," dit-il enfin, puis il se racle la gorge. Il reste debout près de la porte. "Mon nom est Edward." Soudain, il s'approche et quand il atteint le comptoir, il tend la main... comme s'il voulait me saluer, euh, avec une poignée de main. "Edward Cullen."

Ok, c'est... différent.

Mais je suis polie, j'essuie discrètement ma main sur mon tablier avant de la lui tendre. Je le salue avec une poignée de main.

 _Moite_.

"Bella," dis-je. "Euh, Bella Swan."

Il sourit avec un grand mais vraiment grand sourire.

Ce qui me fait rougir.

* * *

 **4.**

 _** J'ai hâte de dire à Emmett que je t'ai enfin parlé **_

"Bella Swan," murmure-t-il pour lui-même, regardant parterre. "Bella, Bella Swan."

Je hausse lentement les sourcils.

Quand il rencontre à nouveau mon regard, il est toujours souriant. "Tu resteras toujours Coffee Girl dans ma tête." Il tape sa tempe et quand son sourire s'élargit, les coins de ses yeux se plissent. "Ton nom est très joli mais j'ai tellement habitude de t'appeler Coffee Girl dans ma tête, alors... " Il laisse la phrase inachevée, hochant lentement la tête et à moins que le monde se balance au lieu de tourner, je suis tout à fait sûre qu'il est en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds.

"Je veux dire, je ne vais pas t'appeler Coffee Girl si nous sommes au lit." Mes yeux sortent de ma tête. Je m'étouffe même. Et cet étranger... Edward, il ne cesse de parler. "Ce serait bizarre, tu sais?" glousse-t-il. "Non, tu seras Bella si nous faisons l'amour, je le promets." Il termine avec un hochement ferme de la tête.

Je suis complètement pétrifiée. Bouche bée, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Je pense que je ne respire même pas.

"Euh, je serai de retour de… demain, ok-kay?" bafouille-t-il, inclinant sa tête un peu. "Je vais rejoindre mon frère."

Um ... "Ok," je parviens à grincer.

Je sens que mes joues sont en feu.

Je reste... sans voix.

Et il se sauve littéralement.

* * *

 **5.**

 _**Juste un petit signe amical aujourd'hui. Pas de poignée de main._

 _Inspirer profondément. Oui. Okay **_

Quand papy part je n'ouvre pas mon livre. Au lieu de cela, je m'agite, incapable de rester en place. Je ronge l'ongle de mon pouce, les yeux rivés sur la grande fenêtre.

Ce mec bizarre viendra-t-il vraiment aujourd'hui?

Edward.

Edward, qui a dit que je serais certainement "Bella" si nous faisions l'amour.

Euh...?

Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, ça c'est sûr. Peut-être que je devrais juste fermer le café et me précipiter à mon appartement à l'étage. Mais je sais que je ne le ferai pas.

Depuis hier, j'ai rejoué notre rencontre encore et encore dans ma tête.

Je ne suis arrivée à rien. Honnêtement, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse résumer ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Pas de mots.

Le bruit de la clochette me fige. Je me redresse sur ma chaise, retenant mon souffle et ... il est là. Cet homme étrange aux yeux souriants.

"Bonjour, Coffee Girl," dit-il calmement, m'offrant un petit signe de main alors qu'il se rapproche du comptoir. "Je suis de retour. Est-ce que ça va?"

Et là, ma capacité à respirer s'en va.

Mon problème c'est que je ne sais pas _pourquoi_ il me trouble.

"Salut, Edward," je coasse. _Merde_. Je me racle la gorge. "Euh, c'est bien."

Ses joues prennent une légère teinte rose. "Tu te souviens de mon nom. C'est bien."

Oui. _Comment pourrai-je oublier?_

Silence.

Il se tient juste là, souriant nerveusement, en me regardant.

 _Propose-lui du café!_

" Bon," je souffle. "Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose?"

Il fronce les sourcils.

"Tu sais, euh... café ou autre chose?" Je précise, agitant une main vers le menu derrière moi.

"Oh! Euh ..." Il tapote son menton. "Je n'aime pas Starbucks, c'est très encombré, c'est mieux ici, alors ... "

Euh ... hein?

"J'aime le calme," poursuit-il en baissant la voix. "Ici c'est calme et pas du tout ennuyeux."

Bien. Alors, c'est un non pour le café.

"J'aime le calme, aussi," je lui avoue, en souriant maladroitement.

D'autre part son sourire est magnifique.

J'adore ses yeux. Ils sourient, eux aussi.

Il a l'air à la fois extrêmement viril et d'une douceur innocente. Je ne sais pas comment il fait ça mais il le fait. Sa voix est chaude et riche, à la fois douce et rauque. Ses sourires sont sincères et amicaux. Ses _yeux_ …

 _Ayez pitié de moi._

"Veux-tu t'asseoir?" demande-t-il, désignant l'une des tables. "Nous pourrions peut-être parler? "

Je déglutis, très désarçonnée. "Bien sûr," je réponds timidement. "Euh, n'aimerais-tu pas boire quelque chose? "

Il secoue la tête furieusement. "Non merci, mais merci de proposer."

C'est tellement bizarre.

En silence je suis Edward à la table vers la fenêtre où nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre dans deux fauteuils. Au moins, il a choisi un endroit confortable.

Le silence se poursuit pendant un moment et comme son regard reste tourné vers ses jambes, je profite de l'occasion pour le regarder.

Son langage corporel me fait peur.

* * *

 **6.**

 _** Emmett m'a dit que c'est bien d'être honnête avec toi, Coffee Girl**_

Pendant une seconde, il semble très mal à l'aise et nerveux. En même temps, son sourire est là, à me couper le souffle.

"Est-ce que ça te va si... si nous restons silencieux pendant un moment?" marmonne-t-il doucement, me jetant un rapide coup d'œil avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Je lèche mes lèvres en l'observant. Je me demande s'il y a ... s'il y a quelque chose _qui ne va pas_? **Avec lui**. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que ça pourrait être.

Peut-être qu'il est juste timide. Timide et craintif.

"Bien sûr?" Ça sort comme une question mais je ne suis sûre de rien.

Je n'ai pas peur et je n'ai pas les nerfs à vif mais je suis nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Cependant dès que j'ai parlé, Edward se détend. Je vois littéralement le changement en lui, il passe de raide à détendu. Sa tête bascule en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil, ses yeux se ferment et ses mains ne sont plus serrées en poings.

Peut-être qu'il a besoin de rassembler ses pensées?

Je n'en ai _aucune_ idée.

"Merci," il expire. "C'est juste que…"

Il ne continue pas.

Et je suis tellement confuse et hors de ma zone de confort que ça commence à me faire mal.

Pourtant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui demander de partir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Quelque chose dans son comportement me donne envie d'être prudente.

* * *

 **7.**

 _** C'est bien**_

Le temps passe, le silence s'installe.

J'ai récupéré mon livre sur le comptoir.

C'est étrangement calme en ce moment.

Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de qui est Edward et de ce qu'il fait ici mais je le laisse tranquille. Il ne dort pas, je le sais mais il reste calme. Les yeux toujours fermés.

Sa respiration est lente. Son menton touche presque sa poitrine mais il a l'air à l'aise.

Il y a de minuscules mouvements qui me font savoir qu'il est éveillé. Ses doigts tracent les dessins invisibles sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Son pied gauche tape légèrement le sol. Le bout de sa langue sort furtivement de temps en temps pour mouiller ses lèvres.

Il est incroyablement beau.

Je me rends compte que j'ai complètement oublié le livre sur mes genoux.

"Est-ce que..." Je me racle la gorge et il se raidit légèrement. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Je préfère le voir détendu. Mais je dois savoir ... "Est-ce que tu vas bien, Edward? " je demande calmement.

Il se détend à nouveau. Les yeux toujours fermés, il sourit doucement. "Oui," chuchote-t-il. "C'est bien."

C'est bien... ?

"Ok," je réponds lentement.

Mais ensuite, il se redresse brusquement, me faisant sursauter, me surprenant. Les yeux grands ouverts. "Quelle heure est-il?"

Je fronce les sourcils et je regarde l'horloge sur le mur, derrière le comptoir. "Presque huit heures. "

"Bonté divine!" exhale-t-il et il se lève. "Je… je dois y aller, Coffee Girl."

Il semble plein de regrets. C'est curieusement un sentiment que je partage. "Hum, est-ce que je peux revenir demain?"

Cette fois, je réponds sans hésitation. "Oui."

* * *

 **8.**

 _** Aujourd'hui je vais parler. Un peu **_

Il a l'air tourmenté quand il entre dans le café.

"Salut, Coffee Girl."

Je ris et je secoue la tête avec amusement. "Hey, Edward!"

Cela fait deux semaines qu'il vient, juste une heure avant la fermeture.

Nous nous saluons, un sourire par ici et là, un moment de silence, il me demande si je veux m'asseoir avec lui et je le fais, il se détend et ferme les yeux et moi, je ne lis pas.

"Quelle est ta couleur préférée, ta chanson préférée, ton passe-temps préféré, veux-tu t'asseoir? "

Je cligne des yeux.

"Je suis désolé," soupire-t-il, les yeux clos, et je n'aime pas le marmonnement tranquille qui suit. "Stupide, abruti stupide."

"Hey," je murmure, en contournant le comptoir. Je m'arrête face à lui, un peu inquiète de le toucher. À part la poignée de main de ce premier jour, nous ne nous sommes pas touchés. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se fustige. "Ne dis pas que tu es stupide," lui dis-je, doucement mais fermement. Il ouvre les yeux et je lève la tête. "Ce n'est pas autorisé." Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

"Ok," dit-il rapidement. "Veux-tu t'asseoir avec moi?"

Je le veux vraiment. "Bien sûr. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire?"

Il dit toujours non.

Evidemment aujourd'hui est différent. "Oui s'il te plaît." Il hoche la tête. "Je voudrais un thé chai*, si cela convient."

Je suis momentanément abasourdie mais je me ressaisis rapidement et je me mets en mouvement. C'est ma boisson chaude préférée. Mon coup de cœur donc je vais en faire un pour moi aussi. Avec de la crème et du gingembre. Je fais la même chose pour Edward.

"C'est mon préféré," dis-je, en souriant, le regardant.

Son sourire est soudain timide. "Je sais," confesse-t-il à voix basse.

Comment peut-il le savoir?

…

*Thé chai : sorte de thé indien, avec du lait, du sucre et de la cardamome

* * *

 **9.**

 _**J'ai envie de t'embrasser. Je vais en discuter avec Emmett **_

"Mon frère prend son café ici tous les jours," dit-il, chuchotant… comme si c'était un secret.

" Il m'a dit que tu es une gentille fille."

Oh.

Je me sens rougir. "Qui est ton frère ?" Je lui demande, chuchotant aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce truc du calme marche pour moi aussi. J'aime bien.

"Emmett," dit-il comme une évidence mais... paisiblement. "Emmett Cullen. Il dit que tu es une bavarde."

Et je pouffe de rire.

Emmett, ce gros lourdaud. Ouais, il vient tous les jours. Bavarde est probablement le bon mot. Nous nous appelons par nos prénoms. On discute de la météo, des Mariners*, de l'actualité…. Des trucs comme ça pendant que je prépare son cappuccino avec beaucoup de mousse et de la cannelle.

"C'est ton frère?" Je demande, en souriant pendant que je finis de préparer nos boissons.

Edward sourit en regardant ma bouche. "Oui, c'est mon grand frère. Je vis avec lui à deux pâtés de maisons d'ici."

 _Intéressant_.

"Il est très gentil," Je ris. "Allons, asseyons-nous." Il hoche la tête et me suit vers notre coin. _Notre place_. J'aime ca.

"Voilà ton thé," dis-je, en posant la tasse sur la table.

Mes lèvres touchent le bord de ma tasse mais je ne bois pas. Au lieu de cela, j'observe Edward quand il prend sa première gorgée. Timidement.

Puis, ses yeux brillent. "Ça a a le goût de...de… de…" c'est comme s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le bon mot et on dirait qu'il est frustré. "Pain d'épice!"

Je glousse à nouveau. "L'aimes-tu?"

"J'aime," dit-il solennellement. "Et quand je lèche mes lèvres, elles ont le goût de Noël."

Et mes yeux se posent ses lèvres.

Je ne veux pas rougir mais c'est difficile.

"Edward?" Je mordille ma lèvre. "Quel âge as-tu?"

"Vingt-quatre et mon frère m'a dit que tu as vingt et un ans, il t'a trouvée sur Facebook," répond-il, en buvant. Il aime vraiment mon thé chai. Et apparemment, Emmett est une commère... et un harceleur. Après une grosse gorgée, il essuie sa bouche. "Je ne connais toujours pas tes préférences. Juste ta boisson préférée. Je ne connais pas ta chanson préférée, tes hobbies, ta couleur préférée."

Bien. Je soupire. J'ai remarqué que c'est un peu difficile de suivre Edward. Il est généralement silencieux après que nous nous soyons salués.

"Euh, mon passe-temps préféré..." Je réfléchis pendant un moment avant de répondre. "Je pense ... lire et écouter de la musique. Banal, je sais." Je souris désabusée.

Edward secoue la tête. "Tu n'es pas banale, Coffee Bella."

Cof... je ris doucement. "Coffee Bella?"

"Je l'ai changé," dit-il simplement. "Mais je tiendrai ma promesse. Si nous faisons l'amour, tu seras juste Bella." Je tousse et crache. "Oh, laisse-moi attraper une serviette pour toi. "

Mon Dieu!

*Mariners … club de baseball de Seattle

* * *

 **10.**

 _** Je dois me concentrer. J'ai besoin de calme, s'il te plaît. Juste un moment**_

"Merci," je coasse, acceptant la serviette. Doux Jésus.

Il sirote sa boisson de nouveau mais tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est… que se passe-t-il dans la tête d'Edward. Est-ce qu'il pense à me faire l'amour?

Ce n'est pas logique. Pas du tout. Comment peut-il être timide et maladroit à un moment puis laisser échapper comment il m'appellera au lit la minute d'après? Je veux dire, nous nous connaissons à peine. Ce... ce... quoi que ce soit... Je ne peux même pas dire que c'est de l'amitié, si?

Ok, peut-être que je le peux mais c'est une amitié étrange.

"As-tu... penses-tu beaucoup à ça?" Oh, mon Dieu... Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de lui demander ça!

"A quoi?"

Mes joues s'enflamment. "Faire..." Je grince des dents. "Faire l'amour."

Edward ne rougit pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas rougi non plus, la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé de ça.

"Je le fais lorsque je me touche," me dit-il, et j'ai juste envie de disparaitre. "C'est normal." Il hoche la tête. "Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avant et j'ai envie… mais jusque-là, j'inventais des fantasmes à propos de... toi et moi... tous les jours, Coffee Bella. "

Je suis mortifiée… baissant les yeux vers mes genoux.

 _Nous deux._

 _Tous les jours?_

Putain de merde.

Mon corps réagit contre ma volonté.

 _Satanés fichus mamelons._

"Pouvons-nous rester tranquilles pendant un moment?" murmure-t-il.

Je ne le regarde pas en lui répondant. "Bien sûr."

* * *

 **11.**

 _**Partir n'est pas bien. Je n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout. **_

Je me souviens qu'Edward rencontre Emmett tous les soirs à huit heures... quelque part... Je brise le silence à huit heures moins dix.

"Edward?" dis-je calmement. Je suis encore tellement embarrassée mais je dépasse ma gêne. "C'est presque l'heure de la fermeture."

"Bon, bien sûr," souffle-t-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Il tord ses mains maladroitement sur ses genoux. "Je devrais y aller, alors."

Je mords ma lèvre, me sentant en conflit. Une partie de moi souhaite avoir plus de temps avec lui mais une autre partie pousse des cris pour un peu d'espace. Pas beaucoup d'espace, juste assez pour rassembler mes pensées pendant un moment. Parce que c'est tellement clair que je suis en train de développer un béguin pour Edward et il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas sur lui. En fait, je ne sais presque rien.

"Oh, j'ai presque oublié," marmonne-t-il, sortant quelque chose... ah, son portefeuille... de sa poche. "Je n'ai pas payé pour ce délicieux breuvage."

"Je ne veux pas que tu paies!" dis-je précipitamment. Parce que c'est la vérité. Lui faire payer ferait juste de lui un autre client. Il n'est pas juste un autre client. "C'est ma tournée, d'accord?" Je prends une profonde inspiration. "En fait, il y en aura un autre pour toi demain ... si tu le veux."

Ses yeux, sourient. "Tu veux que je revienne demain?"

"Oui."

Plus que je ne le suis prête à l'admettre.

* * *

 **12.**

 _** Encore cinq heures. Cinq heures. Quatre heures et cinquante-neuf minutes **_

"Hey, Bella," dit Emmett, souriant d'un air penaud.

Je le foudroie du regard, tout en rougissant comme une écolière.

A en juger par son air coupable, c'est clair qu'Edward lui a tout dit. TOUT !

"Putain, tu aurais pu m'avertir," je siffle doucement, préparant son cappuccino. "Je vois ton frère tous les jours depuis deux semaines sans savoir qu'il est ... ton _frère_! "

La nuit dernière, après qu'Edward soit parti, j'ai passé un temps fou sur G°°gle, à essayer d'en comprendre plus sur le comportement d'Edward. Ce que j'ai trouvé n'a pas été bouleversant ou quoi que ce soit, mais un avertissement aurait été préférable.

Il aurait pu me préparer!

"Je suis désolé, Bella," dit-il sincèrement. "Mais je voulais lui donner une chance et j'avais une intuition à propos de toi. "

Je souffle, fâchée que ma colère soit en train de se dissiper. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec les garçons Cullen?

"Il t'a dit à propos de la nuit dernière?" Je marmonne, cette fois en ignorant mes joues cramoisies.

"Il me dit tout," répond-il doucement, tranquillement, gravement. "Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup."

Ouais, eh bien... c'est mutuel.

Mais ...

Je soupire, hésitant, m'inquiétant, me demandant, ayant besoin de savoir. "Emmett ..."

Je pense qu'il sait où je veux en venir. Ses yeux s'adoucissent et en même temps il devient sérieux.

Les articles sur G°°gle m'ont appris pas mal. Les troubles, les syndromes, les symptômes, les noms difficiles. Beaucoup conviennent parfaitement.

L'autisme?

J'en doute. De ce que j'ai lu, les autistes ne parlent pas vraiment. Eh bien, voilà ce n'est pas vrai, car cela dépend de la personne. J'ai lu que ... les fréquences ou quelque chose comme ça, et la gravité...

"Syndrome d'Asperger," soupire-t-il doucement et je hoche la tête, laissant ma tête sur mon menton.

C'est l'un des troubles qui est apparu sur G°°gle.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?" Je chuchote. **Je veux qu'il aille bien.**

Je sens les émotions en train de monter en moi et je suis désespérée, souhaitant que la file d'attente derrière Emmett disparaisse mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas.

Je termine son cappuccino et je mets le couvercle sur sa tasse à emporter.

"Et si je me joins à vous deux ce soir?" suggère-t-il, me tendant dix dollars. Je veux refuser. Je ne veux pas de son argent mais je le prends et je lui rends la monnaie. Ce soir je vais juste devoir faire quelque chose d'extra pour lui. "On pourrait en parler."

Je hoche la tête et je souffle. "J'aimerai ça."

Pourquoi je sens soudainement mes yeux se mouiller?

* * *

 **13.**

 _** C'est bien. C'est juste. Mes deux personnes préférées. Tout est en place, s'ajuste, s'accorde **_

L'envie de pleurer s'attarde pendant toute la journée.

Papy a remarqué mais ne dit rien. Je lui dis juste que j'aie eu mauvaise journée avant qu'il parte.

Les choses iront mieux demain.

Non?

Lorsque la clochette sonne, je saute de ma chaise.

Deux thés chai, pas mal de crème fouettée et de gingembre ... Un cappuccino avec de la mousse en plus et de la cannelle ... Une bougie est allumée, trois fauteuils, une table basse.

"Hey, Bella," dit Emmett, Edward le laisse entrer en premier.

Je vois de l'anticipation et de l'empressement en Edward. "Bonjour, Coffee Girl."

Je suis à nouveau Coffee Girl? Euh.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Coffee Bella?" Je demande, le taquinant.

Et il fronce les sourcils, l'air un peu inquiet. "Quelque chose est arrivé? Tu ne vas pas bien?"

Mes yeux trouvent Emmett et il fait un simple sourire qui dit : "je lui expliquerai."

Je hoche la tête une fois puis je m'adresse à nouveau à Edward. "Je vais bien, je te promets. Comment vas-tu?"

Je veux l'atteindre, peut-être toucher sa main...

Mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit vraiment bienvenu.

"Je vais bien, nous sommes tous les deux ici, ce soir, est-ce que c'est bien si je m'assois à côté de toi?"

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. C'est un grand sourire. "C'est très bien. Je nous préparais des boissons. "

"Merci, Bella," dit Emmett, avec un sourire. Nous prenons tous nos sièges autour de la petite table, Emmett et moi en face l'un de l'autre et Edward entre les deux. "Merde, j'aime ton café, je dois le dire."

"J'aime aussi," dit Edward, prenant son grand verre. "Tu devrais essayer cela. C'est vraiment délicieux, Em. "

"Mec, j'essaie de te faire boire du café depuis une éternité," halète Emmett, et je me retrouve à les regarder intensément. "Mais cela n'a jamais marché, jusqu'à ce que tu découvres que Bella aimait _ça_."

Edward se contente de hausser ses épaules et sirote sa boisson chaude, ce qui me rappelle ...

"Ce n'est pas du café!" Je fais remarquer avec un sourire narquois. "C'est du thé noir."

Emmett sourit. "Touché."

"Pourtant, ce n'est pas noir," marmonne Edward secouant la tête. "C'est crémeux et marron. Marron clair. Beige? Tes yeux sont brun café, Bella."

Il m'a appelé Bella.

Comme il le ferait si nous faisions l'am ...

 _Merde_. Je rougis.

"Mon grand-père m'appelle Bean." Je souris nerveusement. "Comme... grain de café... euh, à cause de mes yeux."

 _Tais-toi._

Je la ferme.

"Voilà qui est drôle," ricane Edward. "Bean. Bella Bean. Coffee Girl."

Et je me rends compte qu'Emmett nous observe, Edward et moi, comme je les ai observés tous les deux avant.

Lui, Emmett, semble à l'aise pour une raison quelconque.

"Hé, petit frère?" murmure-t-il, et Edward le regarde.

"Rappelle-toi de quoi nous avons parlé à la maison?"

"Oui," Edward répond rapidement. "Nous allons dire à Bella à propos de moi. C'est bien, vraiment. Ça m'est égal. Je veux qu'elle sache."

Emmett sourit de travers, ce même sourire que j'ai vu chez Edward auparavant. "Et tu veux que je parle? "

"Je crois que c'est mieux. Je vais ajouter s'il y a quelque chose que je... que je tiens à ajouter."

"Très bien," dit Emmett, hochant la tête fermement avant de me faire face.

* * *

 **14.**

 _**Je veux que tu me connaisses, Coffee Girl._

 _Et je ne suis pas un gamin. Je sais me débrouiller **_

"Peux-tu juste me dire ce que tu sais déjà?" me demande Emmett.

Je me recule sur ma chaise, repliant mes jambes sous moi.

En fait je ne sais pas grand-chose. "Je sais qu'il a vingt-quatre ans, euh ..."

Le reste est difficile à expliquer. Je me sens si stupide tout d'un coup mais en fait, je ne peux pas expliquer le reste avec des mots. Tout est dans son langage corporel, comment il s'assied et comment il met ses mots en phrase. Comment parfois il trébuche sur ses mots, comment il semble s'agiter quand il ne peut pas trouver le mot juste.

Comment il devient frustré et a besoin de calme pour un moment. Il y a tellement plus en lui et je me trouve constamment en train d'essayer de le lire, de le comprendre, de le saisir.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit Emmett soudainement. "C'est difficile de tout cerner, ouais?" Je hoche la tête, soulagée qu'il comprenne. "Je suppose que je vais commencer." Il rit un peu dans sa barbe. "Par où commencer?" soupire-t-il, et c'est une question rhétorique.

Cependant, Edward répond. "Chicago est probablement le bon endroit."

"Tu as raison," dit Emmett. "Edward et moi avons grandi à Chicago. Nous vivions là-bas jusqu'à ce que je commence ma maîtrise." Il fait une pause, détournant ses yeux pendant un moment. "Euh, ça n'a pas été facile de grandir dans notre famille, voilà qui est sûr."

"Maman et Alice ont eu tort," marmonne Edward. "Tellement tort."

"Absolument," Emmett l'approuve pleinement. Il me fait un petit sourire triste. "Alice est notre sœur, l'enfant du milieu, elle a deux ans de plus qu'Edward." Je hoche la tête pour montrer que j'écoute et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander quel âge peut bien avoir Emmett. Il est plus âgé, bien sûr, mais de combien? "J'ai trente ans." Un autre hochement de tête de ma part. "Quoi qu'il en soit ... la merde dans notre famille a commencé quand Edward avait environ quatre ans."

"Je n'aime pas beaucoup parler," marmonne Edward dans son verre. "Seulement avec les gens avec qui je suis à l'aise."

Une chaleur se diffuse dans tout mon être. L'espoir. Suis-je l'un d'eux?

Je me demande pourquoi.

"Notre mère a pris des mesures assez rapidement," poursuit Emmett. "Des années de diagnostic et de traitement. Un diagnostic n'était pas suffisant tout simplement parce que maman n'aimait pas la réponse. "

Je jette un regard vers Edward, je remarque qu'il a du mal à rester calme. Il n'arrête pas de serrer ses mains en poings pour les relâcher puis recommencer.

"Quand Edward a eu quinze ans, il avait déjà passé par tellement de merde que je commençais à perdre la raison." C'est facile de voir l'amertume dans les traits d'Emmett. "Je n'arrêtais pas de me bagarrer avec maman et notre sœur, parce qu'elles rendaient cette merde encore pire. Par exemple, quand Edward avait une crise d'angoisse, maman voulait trouver les meilleurs médicaments pour lui au lieu d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi il souffrait de crises d'anxiété et... "

Il souffle et secoue la tête. "Je le voyais foutrement clairement et je le disais à mes parents, ainsi qu'à Alice mais ils ont continué leur merde. Parce que le truc c'est qu'Edward déteste la foule. Il n'aime pas le bruit et les distractions, tu vois?" Je hoche la tête, me rappelant avoir lu dans un article que les personnes atteintes du syndrome d'Asperger ou d'autisme appréciaient rarement la foule. "Eh bien, est-ce si étrange qu'il panique quand il est entouré par des soi-disant experts? " Bien sûr que non. Mon Dieu, je ne peux même pas m'imaginer. Littéralement, je sais trop peu. "Ils l'ont obligé à avoir différents types de traitements... orthophonie, ce qui a été foutrement inutile, parce qu'il peut très bien parler." Edward hoche la tête à cela. "Thérapie physique, aussi stupide dans le cas d'Edward… gestion du stress… des cours de compétences sociales ... La liste est longue, vraiment." Il souffle. "Mais s'ils avaient arrêté, même pendant une putain de seconde, ils auraient remarqué ce qui n'allait pas. Il veut juste la paix et la tranquillité… est-ce si mal?"

"Non," murmure Edward.

Je cligne des yeux pour retenir mes larmes.

"Je ne vais pas nier qu'Edward a Asperger," dit Emmett d'un ton implorant. "Cela est un fait, indépendamment de ce que certaines personnes disent, parce qu'il a été diagnostiqué de nombreuses fois. Edward est différent. Il pense différemment, agit différemment et a tendance à voir les choses en noir et blanc. Mais quand il s'agit de ce genre de trouble - cela va de même pour l'autisme – il faut un traitement individuel. Un même traitement peut ne pas réussir avec tout le monde." Il marque une pause. "Donc, j'ai mis ma vie en suspens jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ait eu dix-huit ans. Et puis je lui ai offert une sortie."

Seigneur. "Tu l'as pris avec toi," je conclus tranquillement. "Quand tu es retourné à l'école, tu as pris Edward avec toi."

Le lien entre les deux frères est si fort et je suis remplie de gratitude. L'amour qu'Emmett porte à son petit frère a probablement sauvé Edward.

Il hoche la tête. "J'ai grandi avec lui. Nous étions toujours très proches." Il hausse les épaules. "Je peux lire en lui et il n'a jamais eu de problèmes pour se confier à moi. Mais peut-être que c'est parce que je suis là pour l'écouter réellement, tu comprends?" D'une manière purement platonique, je pense que je viens de tomber amoureuse d'Emmett Cullen.

"Je me souviens quand maman a mis Edward sous _Z°l°ft_ , ce sont des médicaments contre l'anxiété - et bien sûr, pour certains, ce médicament marche vraiment mais pas dans le cas d'Edward. Notre famille a pensé que cela a marché parce que ses attaques ne venaient plus aussi souvent mais ce que je remarquais, c'était que mon frère n'était plus le même. Il souffrait d'insomnie, il n'exprimait aucune émotion, il était toujours épuisé... il était vide." Il soupira longuement. "Des choses comme ça. Alors, oui, je l'ai pris avec moi, dès qu'il a eu dix-huit ans."

Cela me fend le cœur simplement de l'entendre en parler. Avoir traversé tout ce qu'ils ont vécu…

"Je n'ai plus beaucoup de crises d'angoisse, à présent," dit Edward tranquillement.

"C'est vrai." Emmett sourit. "Sans doute parce que je te laisse vivre la vie que tu veux." Il s'adressa à moi de nouveau et Edward sourit à son frère. "Edward a besoin de soutien, pas d'une putain de laisse. Je ne le force pas à faire des merdes qui vont le rendre mal à l'aise. Mais plus que tout, je ne le traite pas comme un enfant qui ne sait rien."

"Tiens," murmure Edward, en me tendant une serviette et quand je cligne des yeux, je me rends compte que j'ai des larmes qui tombent. Merde. Je me sens stupide. "Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît."

Je ris et je renifle le tout en même temps. "Je suis désolée." En essuyant mes yeux et mes joues, je hoche la tête vers Emmett pour qu'il continue.

Il me donne un autre sourire en coin et il ressemble tellement à Edward à ce moment là. Bah, voilà sans doute le seul trait ou particularité qu'ils partagent, me dis-je. "La seule chose que je veux ajouter, c'est qu'Edward est un adulte. Il a besoin de soutien, mais il peut se gérer parfaitement tout seul. Je veux dire, nous vivons ensemble car c'est pratique, mais mis à part ça ..." Il hausse les épaules. "Il a sa propre voiture, il travaille, il paie un loyer, il peut gérer ses propres finances ..."

"Tu m'aides parfois mais je peux le faire moi-même," dit Edward. "Je perds patience de temps en temps…"

"Eh bien, voilà un trait Cullen, frangin," rit Emmett doucement. "Nous sommes un tas impatient. Obstiné, impétueux."

La tension nous quitte. La respiration devient plus facile.

"Je dis ce que je pense," marmonne Edward en me regardant avec prudence. "Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et, euh... Parfois, je suis vraiment inquiet et anxieux ... Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise avec quelque chose que j'ai pu dire, Cof… B..Bella." Sa respiration devient laborieuse et cette fois je réagis avant d'y réfléchir. Tendant la main, je couvre sa main avec la mienne.

Il se tend complètement et je suis sur le point de retirer ma main et de m'excuser mais Edward ne me laisse pas faire. Dans un mouvement rapide, il garde ma main sur la sienne, ce qui me laisse muette pendant un moment.

Sa main est chaude et douce.

Je frissonne.

* * *

 **15.**

 _**J'aime tenir ta main. C'est si bon. J'ai la trique**_

Pour le reste de la soirée, environ deux heures, nous parlons de façon agréable sans gêne ou tension. La seule chose qui a changé, vraiment, c'est qu'Edward et moi, nous nous tenons par la main. Il ne me laisse pas aller et je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse.

Il est assez calme, nous laissant parler Emmett et moi, ce qui est bien.

Il est assis, détendu dans son fauteuil, sa main libre traçant des dessins sur ma main. Quand Edward bâille au moins cinq fois, Emmett dit qu'il est préférable de partir.

"Je peux revenir demain, n'est-ce pas ?" me demande Edward, semblant un peu anxieux.

"Bien sûr," lui dis-je en souriant. "Je veux que tu reviennes."

"Ok," il souffle, rendant évident son soulagement. "Bien, bien."

Nous allons tous ensemble vers la porte, mes doigts encore enlacés avec ceux d'Edward et je lui donne une petite pression parce que j'en besoin.

Edward me fait un sourire timide et serre ma main.

"Merci, Bella de nous avoir écoutés." Emmett me sourit. "Et je te verrai demain, après le boulot."

Boulot. Bien. J'ai appris qu'Emmett est animateur, ce qui est foutrement cool. J'ai aussi appris qu'il prend les cours du soir pour le langage des signes par souci pour Edward. Parfois, Edward refuse de parler et Emmett devient un peu malade de le voir faire des gestes qu'il ne comprend pas. Ainsi, ils prennent le cours ensemble mais Edward le fait en ligne. Une chose de plus pour laquelle je suis admirative.

J'ai tant de questions mais je sais que nous avons du temps. Edward et Emmett vont rester là.

"Le cappucino sera prêt!" Je rigole.

"Joli," ricane-t-il. "Mais j'avais espéré que je pourrais te voler un moment ou deux demain. Crois-tu que tu pourrais prendre une pause? "

"Bien sûr. Papy est toujours là, à ce moment, alors..."

Je sens qu'il veut me parler d'Edward et cette fois, sans qu'il soit présent.

"Super, on se verra demain." Et puis il me laisse seule pour dire au revoir à Edward.

Qui tient toujours ma main.

"Il y a une liste, le savais-tu?" demande Edward, en me regardant. Je lève la tête. "Tout d'abord la poignée de main, puis se tenir la main et / ou se prendre dans les bras puis des baisers, puis des contacts intimes… "

"Je pense que j'en ai entendu parler…" Je m'étrangle. _Sainte Mère de_ ... je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me parle d'attouchements _intimes_. Profonde respiration. Je dois calmer mes putains de nichons. Littéralement.

Edward est coquin sans même le savoir.

"Ah, bien." Il sourit. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui arrive maintenant? Nous embrasser ou une étreinte? Embrasser...?"

 _Cet homme, je te jure_ ...

"Eh bien ..." Je ris entre mes dents pour rassembler mes foutues pensées. "…à ce sujet ..." Je m'éloigne un peu pour me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, pour envelopper mes bras autour de son cou. Une étreinte. Il retourne le geste tout de suite, me serrant un peu.

J'aime ça. Beaucoup. "Et ..." J'humidifie mes lèvres, puis j'appuie un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Cet homme sent incroyablement bon.

Et il embrasse ma joue, aussi.

"Je te verrai demain, Edward," murmuré-je, reconnaissant à peine ma voix.

* * *

 **16.**

 _**Le temps devrait aller plus vite. Il devrait aller plus vite, beaucoup plus vite**_

"Papy, je prends ma pause," dis-je, en essuyant mes mains sur mon tablier.

"Pour parler à ce garçon?" demande-t-il, pointant du menton vers l'homme qui vient juste d'entrer. "Il vient tous les jours. Il flirte avec toi, Bean?"

Je rougis, parce que mon idiot de Papy ne semble pas se soucier que les clients puissent l'entendre.

"C'est un ami," lui dis-je les dents serrées. "Rien d'autre."

Ceci étant dit, je prends le cappuccino que j'ai préparé et je marche jusqu'à Emmett.

"Salut, Emmett!" Je le salue, souriant, souriant, souriant, je me sens plus heureuse tout d'un coup. "Comment va Edward?"

Il glousse pendant que nous nous asseyons à notre table près de la fenêtre. "Comment va Edward? Il va bien. Comment vais-je, moi? Bien aussi, merci beaucoup."

Oh, et je rougis. "Putain, je suis désolée," dis-je, baissant la tête.

Mais Emmett rit. "Sérieusement, Bella. Ne sois pas désolée." Je lève les yeux vers lui de nouveau. Il sourit chaleureusement. "Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je suis soulagé, réellement."

Hein? "Quoi?"

Il prend une gorgée de son café avant de répondre. "Je suis soulagé parce que mon pressentiment à ton sujet m'a prouvé que j'avais raison." Je pense que je dois avoir l'air d'un point d'interrogation. "Tout a commencé un jour où je suis venu ici avec Edward," explique-t-il. "Mais il s'est figé à la porte quand il t'a vue. "Oh, mon ... "Alors, pendant quelques semaines j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur toi."

Je lui jette un regard espiègle. "Oh, merci. Donc, tu étais sympa avec moi, juste pour voir si je serais bien pour ton frère? "

"Ah, tu sais ce que je veux dire, Bella," dit-il en riant, et il a raison. Je sais ce qu'il veut dire. Il est juste un bon frère. "Et avant que tu ne le demandes, la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas tout simplement approchée, c'est parce que je voulais voir moi-même. J'espère que tu peux comprendre."

Je souris. "Je comprends, vraiment."

"Bien." Il a l'air soulagé. "Maintenant, la vraie raison pour laquelle je suis ici aujourd'hui ..."

* * *

 **17.**

 _**Je devrais demander à Emmett si cela est approprié_

 _de t'embrasser sur les lèvres aujourd'hui, Coffee Bella**_

"Je vais juste être franc, d'accord?" demande-t-il et j'acquiesce. "Bien. Edward t'aime bien. Je pense que c'est évident. Mais je veux savoir ce que tu en penses. La dernière chose que je veux est que mon frère ait le cœur brisé, si tu cherches juste de l'amitié je dois le savoir."

Je voulais tout simplement enlacer très fort Emmett.

Sans blague.

Il devrait y avoir la Fête des Frères, je dis ça comme ça.

"Je l'aime bien, aussi," admets-je tranquillement. "Si tu me demandes si son désordre me dérange, alors la réponse est non. Mais... je dois en savoir plus." Il hoche la tête, comprenant, souriant de ce sourire si particulier aux Cullen. "Je veux dire, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons être _normalement_ ensemble." Par l'enfer, je ne sais même pas si ce mot - normal - les vexe.

Je suis tout simplement trop ignorante et je suis sûre que dans ce cas la connaissance est la clé.

"Eh bien, voilà c'est pourquoi je suis là," me dit-il, se frottant les mains. Je dois rire à ses pitreries. "Tout d'abord, oublie G°°gle."

Euh, d'accord?

"Il y a de bonnes informations en ligne, mais tout est trop général, tu sais? La meilleure façon de cerner et de comprendre Edward est de passer du temps avec _lui_ et, bien sûr, ce que je vais te dire."

Cela semble évident, maintenant que j'y pense.

"Allez, vas-y!" demandé-je instamment.

"D'accord, compte tenu de où nous sommes et de notre temps limité, je vais juste te dire quelques trucs, comme cela tu sauras où les pensées d'Edward sont en ce moment."

Il fait une pause pour prendre une gorgée de sa boisson. "D'après ce qu'il a dû te dire, je suis sûr que tu sais qu'il est... loin devant." Il sourit sciemment quand je rougis. " C'est exactement cela. Je peux te dire dès maintenant qu'Edward est un homme instinctif - un être sexuel. Il n'a jamais eu de petite-amie auparavant et je sais qu'il n'a même pas embrassé une fille. Mais, putain, il est curieux." Pendant qu'Emmett rit, je déglutis.

Bon dieu. Non, je ne pense pas que Simply Coffee soit l'endroit idéal pour cette conversation. Heureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients et... merci mon dieu, papy ne peut pas nous entendre. "Il écoute son corps, Bella et... eh bien, il... il te veut."

"J'ai eu ma juste part de discussions embarrassantes avec mon frère," dit-il, grimaçant un peu. "Mais quelqu'un doit le lui dire. Bien sûr, je pourrais l'envoyer faire plusieurs séances de groupe et des cours de compétences sociales mais il a déjà fait tout cela et il déteste cette merde. Voilà ce qui lui cause de l'anxiété. Il sait ce qui est bon ou mauvais, il ne comprend tout simplement pas pourquoi parfois. Et je mets l'accent sur **parfois**. Cette ... " Il agite une main vers moi. "... relation/chose est extrêmement nouvelle pour lui et il a des questions. Mais plus que cela, il est impatient. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne peut pas... eh bien, pour être franc... juste sauter dans le lit avec toi et tout explorer. Il ne sait pas ce qui est approprié et inapproprié."

"Putain de merde," soufflé-je.

"Désolé," dit-il tout penaud, "Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise."

"Ça va." Et c'est vrai. Ouais, c'est déplaisant mais je veux savoir. "Allez, vas-y. Je t'écoute."

Il hoche la tête lentement et baisse les yeux pendant un certain temps. "En toute honnêteté, Bella..." il soupire. "... tu es la seule, en dehors de moi, de qui il veut être proche. Il est extrêmement renfermé et la confiance n'arrive pas facilement pour lui. Et puis, il n'a jamais ressenti ça auparavant, il n'a pas eu ces... pulsions... avant... si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Je hoche la tête rapidement, désireuse qu'il change de ce putain de sujet. Crois-moi, je sais tout sur les pulsions d'Edward, parce qu'il n'a pas de problème pour m'en parler.

"Bien. Eh bien, cela signifie qu'avec cette... attirance, en quelque sorte... tout se précipite pour lui maintenant et il n'a pas de patience. Il veut tout à la fois. "

Alors... il a besoin de limites? Quelqu'un qui lui dirait...?

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour Edward et moi?" demandé-je calmement.

"Eh bien, je ne veux pas que tu le surprotèges, parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de cela mais tu devras définir le rythme."

Euh, ok. Mais qu'advient-il si mon salaud de corps prend le contrôle? Car il y a des moments où je suis prête à le dévorer et je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça avant. A bien des égards, cela est nouveau pour moi, aussi.

"Avant de partir, il y a deux choses que je besoin de te dire à propos d'Edward."

Avec un geste de la main je lui fais signe de poursuivre.

"Edward est facilement offensé," me dit-il tranquillement, sérieusement, comme si les mots lui faisaient mal. Et je pense qu'ils lui font du mal. "Le rejet, par exemple, pourrait très bien provoquer une crise d'angoisse, alors..." Et cela me fait mal, aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward souffre. "Bella, si tu sens qu'il va trop vite, tu devras être prudente quand tu lui demanderas de faire marche arrière."

"Comment faire ça?" demandé-je d'une petite voix. "Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal."

Mais je ne peux pas simplement aller au rythme d'Edward.

"Il faut le rassurer," répond-il doucement. "Dis-lui que tu l'aimes bien, que tout va bien, juste... que tu as besoin d'un peu plus d'espace. Et encore autre chose. Par exemple, s'il, euh, va trop vite... ne le laisse pas partir lorsque tu lui dis non. Il m'a dit hier qu'il ne peut pas attendre de tenir ta main à nouveau et je pense que ton contact est très important pour lui maintenant. Tu l'as laissé entrer dans ton espace et maintenant il veut plus. Alors... Si tu sens le besoin de prendre un peu de recul, je crois que lui tenir la main lui ferait du bien."

Bien. Bien. Je peux le faire.

"Juste... quoi que tu fasses, ne le fais pas que pour lui," ajoute-t-il sérieusement. "En partie parce que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes sous pression pour des choses pour lesquelles tu n'es pas prête et en partie parce qu'Edward est très perspicace. Il sait toujours si quelque chose ne va pas et si tu lui dis que tout va bien quand ce n'est pas vrai, il va commencer à douter non seulement de lui-même mais aussi de toi."

"Je vais être honnête mais attentive," promets-je.

Je vais devoir apprendre à équilibrer tout cela.

"Bien. Mais ne te culpabilise pas lorsque tu fais une erreur. Nous sommes des êtres humains, nous faisons tous des erreurs. Cela n'y fait pas l'exception. J'ai fait d'innombrables erreurs mais c'est juste comment ça marche." Il sourit tristement." Maintenant, une dernière chose avant que je parte…"

* * *

 **18.**

 _** Concentre-toi sur le travail, Edward. Merde, concentre-toi. Quelle heure est-il?**_

"Il y a une chose que j'aie remarquée à propos d'Edward depuis qu'il t'a vue la première fois," dit-il, et il semble que je rougis encore. "Concernant ses sentiments."

"Il a toujours été un gars sensible et il ... ressent beaucoup, je suppose que je peux le dire ainsi. Mais il ne peut pas toujours identifier ses émotions. Il n'est pas très bon quand il s'agit de les nommer."

"Très bien," je lui réponds lentement, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

"Quand il était petit, il a demandé pourquoi son estomac lui grognait dessus," dit-il, nettement et avec un peu de nostalgie, comme s'il était perdu dans un souvenir. Mais il se ressaisit. "Voilà comment ça a toujours été et il venait vers moi avec des questions comme ça. Alors, ce que je veux dire c'est que il va commencer à te les poser à toi, ce que je comprends parfaitement ou ... " Il souffle. "Un jour viendra et il va me demander pourquoi son pouls s'accélère dès qu'il pose les yeux sur toi. Tu comprends?"

Oh ...

Oh!

"Je pense que oui?" Je demande plutôt que d'affirmer mais je serai ravie d'avoir une confirmation. C'est drôle, mon propre pouls s'accélère maintenant. "Tu veux dire que s'il commence à avoir de véritables sentiments pour moi? "

"L'amour", dit-il carrément. "Il en est très capable. Je veux dire, le gars a des sentiments comme tout le monde mais il a des problèmes pour trouver un mot pour cela. Et jusqu'à présent, il est familier seulement avec l'amour qu'il partage avec moi et les choses qu'il aime faire en quelque sorte. Etre amoureux est quelque chose de très différent. Je veux juste que tu sois préparée. Il pourrait venir te voir ou il pourrait venir me voir. Bien que, quoi qu'il arrive, il sera direct à ce sujet. Il n'y a aucune échéance pour lui. Mais quand il s'agit de toi, il a déjà franchi la ligne platonique. Je ne vais pas en dire plus mais disons simplement qu'il sait tout sur "être dans la luxure" maintenant."

Nous rions tous les deux. "Ouais, c'était un jour très gênant pour moi, mais..." Il hausse les épaules.

Je souffle. "Ne sommes-nous pas un peu en avance là, non?"

Pour autant que je sache, ça serait facile de tomber pour Edward. Il est tellement doux et beau et spécial de toutes les manières mais son cœur n'est pas seul en jeu. Il s'agit de mon cœur, aussi, et je suis prudente avec lui.

"Je ne pense pas que tu sais combien tu comptes pour mon frère, Bella," murmure-t-il." Le simple fait que tu ne l'aies pas foutu à la porte quand il a commencé à trébucher sur ses mots ou ... ou le moment où il a demandé si tu pouvais être tranquille pendant un moment ... Cette acceptation signifie tellement pour lui, pour ne pas parler de moi. Pour l'amour de Dieu, vous avez passé les deux dernières semaines l'un avec l'autre au calme, n'est-ce pas?" Il rit, la tension partie. Emmett a cette capacité de changer l'atmosphère. Je ris aussi, parce que ce qu'il dit est vrai. Deux semaines de gentilles salutations puis à rester assis en silence. " Il n'y pas beaucoup de gens qui feraient ça sans le repousser, tu sais? Mais tu l'as encouragé ou autre chose et maintenant il est à l'aise avec toi. Il peut sentir que tu ne fais pas pression sur lui. "

"Je ne le ferai pas," je l'assure rapidement. "Je ne veux pas."

* * *

 **19.**

 _** Je n'ai pas aimé quand Emmett m'a dit de ne pas t'embrasser sur les lèvres aujourd'hui._

 _Je hais d'y aller sans se presser. Aller lentement est stupide**_

Cinq minutes après que Papy soit parti, Edward arrive.

La petite cloche au-dessus de la porte m'envoie des frissons d'anticipation.

Je suis étourdie.

J'ai chaud à l'intérieur.

"Hey, Coffee Girl!" Il sourit largement en s'approchant et je contourne le comptoir. "Je suis de retour aujourd'hui."

"Salut, Edward," je ris doucement et puis je suis engloutie dans une chaleureuse étreinte.

Frissons, frissons, la chair de poule, il m'inhale, je l'inhale aussi.

Il est comme mon soleil personnel.

"Tu m'as manqué," murmure-t-il et il embrasse ma joue.

Mes genoux s'entrechoquent. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il me fait.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi," avoué-je.

"Bien! Veux-tu t'asseoir avec moi?"

Ce soir, il nous conduit vers une nouvelle table. L'une où il y a une causeuse.

Nous buvons nos thés chai.

Nos doigts sont enlacés, nos jambes se touchent.

Quand il repousse une mèche de cheveux de mon visage, ses doigts effleurent ma joue et il m'enflamme. Il n'en a aucune idée, bien sûr.

À certains moments, nous sommes juste calmes.

Il me regarde, beaucoup.

À d'autres moments, nous parlons confortablement, sans but, tranquillement, intimement.

* * *

 **20.**

 _**La prochaine étape est un rendez-vous. Prochaine étape. Maintenant**_

"J'aime les timbres de Noël," marmonne-t-il doucement, en feuilletant son impressionnant album. "Je veux trouver des timbres de Noël de tous les pays européens."

Je ris par le nez et je pointe vers un timbre sur le thème de Noël de Suède. C'est un foutu cochon avec une pomme coincée dans sa bouche. "Ça c'est drôle, ne penses-tu pas ? Peux-tu imaginer recevoir une carte postale avec un cochon mort et un fruit coincé dans la bouche?"

Il mordille sa lèvre. Fronce les sourcils. Les yeux sur le timbre.

"Cochon mort," murmure-t-il. "Avec le fruit." Puis il sourit et me regarde.

"C'est drôle," ricane-t-il et il se tourne vers son album. "Très morbide."

Je soupire de contentement et je pose ma joue sur son épaule.

Il m'embrasse sur le front.

Tomber pour lui est si facile.

"Y a t-il beaucoup de pays en Europe dont tu n'as pas de timbre de Noël?" demandé-je doucement.

"Oh, oui," dit-il, revenant vers la première page. "Voici ma liste." Il sort une feuille de papier d'une pochette de l'album et la déplie. "Ce sont les timbres que je veux trouver."

Bon à savoir.

"Hey, quand est-ce que c'est ton anniversaire?" Je demande, en levant ma tête de son épaule.

"Le 20 juin et le tien est le 13 septembre, Emmett me l'a dit, il l'a vu sur ta page Facebook – où tu ne vas jamais, soit dit en passant - et puis-je t'inviter à sortir, s'il te plaît? "

* * *

 **21.**

 _** Comment peux-tu à la fois me donner le souffle et me l'enlever, Coffee Bella?**_

Je cligne des yeux, essayant de comprendre.

"Je veux vraiment te… sortir…" bégaie-t-il, les mots se précipitant rapidement. "Mais je….ne… la foule, _hais la foule_ , alors je me demande si… si nous pouvons rester ici? Et je pourrais emmener…."

Il commence à respirer lourdement, alors je l'arrête avec deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

"Détends-toi," je chuchote doucement, et avec mon pouce j'enlève les plis sur son front. Il gémit doucement et ferme les yeux quand je prends sa joue dans ma main.

"Peux-tu te détendre pour moi, Edward?"

"Mais... mais... Il faut..." Il serre sa mâchoire.

"Que faut-il?"

Devrais-je appeler Emmett? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois dire? A-t-il besoin de médicaments ? Va-t-il avoir une crise d'angoisse? Les questions se précipitent en moi, alors que mon inquiétude grandit.

"Il me faut...une…rép..." Il déglutit. "Réponse…"

 _Réponse_?

" Alors?" Ça sort comme une plainte crispée. Je recule, par peur de lui faire du mal mais il me tire vers lui rapidement. "Le rendez-vous," gémit-il.

Le rendez-vous…

Le rendez-vous!

"Bien sûr!" Je souffle à la hâte. "Je veux sortir avec toi, Edward. Je le pense vraiment."

Il laisse échapper un petit bruit, étranglé. Puis il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Il inhale profondément et me tient fermement et je peux sentir qu'il essaie de se calmer. Je l'enlace aussi, préoccupée, rassurante, voulant, tombant, clignant des yeux pour retenir mes larmes.

"Merci, merci," marmonne-t-il contre mon cou. "Merci, Coffee Bella. "

Et il s'installe de façon permanente dans mon cœur.

* * *

 **22.**

 _** Tu es tellement belle, putain que ça fait mal à l'intérieur**_

Ce soir, Edward arrive après la fermeture du café. Il me sourit nerveusement et m'embrasse sur la joue puis il trébuche un peu plus sur ses mots, essayant de me demander si j'aime la pizza et en même temps, si je veux m'asseoir avec lui. Je constate qu'il se répète souvent. Chaque jour nous nous saluons de la même manière. Je veux m'assoir avec lui chaque jour mais il me le demande à chaque fois. C'est quelque chose que je dois demander à Emmett pendant notre pause-café quotidienne.

"J'aime la pizza." Je souris et je touche son bras. "Et je serais ravie de m'asseoir avec toi."

Il se détend.

"Tu as l'air..." Il fait une pause et plisse les yeux un instant. Je ne le bouscule pas. Un doux sourire. "Tu es très belle."

"Merci." Je réponds tranquillement, respirant laborieusement, je lisse ma jupe avant de m'asseoir. C'est la seule jupe que je possède. Noire, simple, qui arrive au-dessus du genou. Je suis plutôt jeans. Jeans serré et T-shirts à manches longues. Je me suis rendue compte qu'Edward est pareil, bien qu'il porte souvent un sweat-shirt sur ses t-shirts. Mais ce soir, il a un pantalon gris et un Henley noir. Il est à mourir. "Tu es très beau," lui dis-je.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à nos chaussures assorties. Malgré les vêtements plus chics, nous portons tous les deux des Converses noires. "J'aime tes chaussures." Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

"J'aime bien les tiennes aussi," dit-il automatiquement, avant même de les regarder. "Oh!" Il sourit. "Ce sont les mêmes."

Je ne dis rien. Au lieu de cela, je l'embrasse à nouveau sur la joue. Cela le fait toujours sourire.

Et j'apprécie le baiser qu'il me donne au retour.

Beaucoup.

"As-tu faim?" murmure-t-il, touchant ma joue avec son pouce. Juste ce petit geste, juste ce frôlement me met en feu.

Il regarde le mouvement. Je frissonne. Je hoche la tête. Je me rappelle de respirer.

C'est vital.

"Oui," je souffle. _Mais pas pour de la pizza._

* * *

 **23.**

 _**Ta voix est apaisante. Douce, chaleureuse, accueillante, sécurisante**_

"Euh, j'ai des questions pour toi," me dit-il, en me tendant une part de pizza. Je souris en guise de remerciement et je me mets à l'aise sur la causeuse que nous partageons. "Puis-je te les poser?"

"Bien sûr. Vas-y."

Il ne perd pas de temps. "Où habites-tu?"

Je souris et je montre le plafond. "J'ai un appartement en haut. Papy et Mamy y vivaient avant mais Mamy ne peut plus monter l'escalier, alors ils ont déménagé dans une petite maison pas loin d'ici. C'était quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans et ils m'ont donné l'appartement."

Il lève les yeux pendant un moment puis me regarde de nouveau. "Ok, question suivante. Où sont tes parents?"

Mon sourire flanche. "Maman est décédée à ma naissance et papa est mort du cancer quand j'avais treize ans."

"Je suis désolé," dit-il calmement. "Je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Je peux voir que tu es contrariée. Je suis…désolé…"

"Edward," l'interromps-je doucement, en enlaçant nos doigts. "Honnêtement je vais bien. Ta question m'a un peu surprise mais je vais bien. Je promets."

Je peux voir maintenant ce qu'Emmett voulait dire, en disant qu'Edward était perspicace. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait littéralement voir à travers moi, en moi. Mais je sais qu'il ne trouvera rien, juste la vérité derrière mes mots.

"Ok," marmonne-t-il, apparemment satisfait. "Euh, quelle est ta couleur préférée?"

Et mon sourire est de retour. "Ocre et auburn."

"Pourquoi?" demande-t-il levant la tête.

Je hausse les épaules. "Ce sont des couleurs chaudes. J'aime la chaleur." Auburn se trouve être également la couleur des cheveux d'Edward. "A ton tour. Quelle est ta couleur préférée?"

"Coffee Bella brun," dit-il, d'un ton flegmatique, me faisant rougir. "Quelle est ta chanson préférée?"

Il est en mission, pas vrai?

"Cela change tous les jours," ris-je. Putain, il est tellement doux et mignon. "Je pense que la chanson pour aujourd'hui est _Vanilla Twilight_ de Owl City. "

"Hmm." Il sort son téléphone. "Je ne la connais pas. Peux-tu répéter le titre et le nom du groupe, s'il te plaît?" Et je le fais. Et il tape tout ça sur son téléphone. Et il me dit, "je vais l'écouter." Et, et, et, et son sourire me fait tomber pour lui encore plus.

"Tu as vraiment une nouvelle chanson préférée chaque jour?"

"Pratiquement", dis-je, faisant une pause pour prendre une bouchée de ma pizza. "Chaque matin je passe habituellement une heure ou deux à écouter de la musique."

Ses yeux montrent de la curiosité. "Peux-tu me parler de ta journée? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu travailles ici à Simply Coffee. Et j'aime vraiment, vraiment t'entendre parler."

Ouais, il est unique en son genre. Quel autre homme dirait cela?

"Ma vie n'est pas très excitante. Eh bien, à l'exception d'une chose."

"Laquelle?"

Honnêteté. "Te voir tous les jours."

Ses yeux s'agrandissent. "Vraiment? Tu penses vraiment cela?"

Je baisse la tête. "Oui."

Puis ses lèvres sont sur ma tempe, envoyant des étincelles de chaleur à travers moi.

"C'est bien, Coffee Bella," murmure-t-il. "Je peux le sentir."

Alors je le peux aussi.

"Mais je veux encore entendre le reste," ajoute-t-il tranquillement. "Peux-tu me le dire?"

Il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose à dire mais pour une raison quelconque, il veut savoir. Alors je lui raconte le peu qu'i raconter. Je lui dis que le matin j'écoute de la musique, que je cours dans le parc voisin et que parfois je vais déjeuner avec mon amie Angela. Puis je commence mon travail à une heure quand Jasper travaille le matin et je suis ici jusqu'à huit heures, qui est l'heure de la fermeture. Papy travaille ici aussi mais il va et vient comme il veut. Quand il est là, je vais parfois à la librairie ou à la bibliothèque avec le petit-ami de Jasper, qui est mon pote de lecture. Peter et moi avons notre propre petit club de lecture. Voilà, ma vie n'est pas très excitante mais Edward m'écoute comme si j'avais une vie des plus intéressantes.

"Je pense que ta vie est bonne," me dit-il quand j'ai fini. "Tu souris lorsque tu en parles. Tu as des amis proches qui tiennent à toi et qui partagent tes hobbies. Euh, ta vie est chaleureuse."

Hein? Je penche ma tête. "Que veux-tu dire?"

Et il réfléchit à ce sujet, en mordillant sa lèvre. "C'est..." Il soupire avec impatience et fait une grimace. "C'est difficile à expliquer... mais ... Je me sens chaud et complet lorsque tu parles ... euh, à propos de ta vie. Et je pense que tu es chaude et complète, aussi. Complète. Voilà." Il hoche la tête pour lui-même et je sens quelque chose se déplacer à l'intérieur de moi. "Tu es heureuse ce qui me rend heureux."

Là. Terminé.

Voilà comment je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Cinq semaines. Voilà tout ce que ça a pris.

"J'ai changé d'avis au sujet de ma chanson préférée!" Je laisse échapper.

Merde.

"Ouais? Humm, laquelle, alors?" demande-t-il curieusement, en sortant son téléphone à nouveau.

Je sens que je vais éclater. Emotions, forte envie, papillons, mots, mes doigts se contractent.

"C'est _Kiss me slowly*_ par Parachute."

…

*Embrasse-moi doucement

* * *

 **24.**

 _** Les pensées m'abandonnent en ondulant, explosant, déferlant, oui, oui, Oui **_

Il ne voit pas l'allusion subtile, ce dont j'aurais pu me douter.

Alors qu'il écrit le titre de la chanson et le nom du groupe, je rassemble le courage de lui demander de m'embrasser.

"Je vais l'écouter," dit-il, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche de nouveau.

Libérant un souffle, je m'approche plus près de lui. Nos cuisses se touchent, nos bras l'un contre l'autre.

"Edward?" Je demande calmement, mordant ma lèvre. Il lève la tête, ses yeux me disant que j'ai toute son attention et voilà. "Euh ..." Je lèche mes lèvres, un mouvement qu'il capture. "Puis-je t'embrasser?"

"Oh," il souffle. "Sur les lèvres?"

Je déglutis. "Oui."

"Mon Dieu, oui." Il hoche la tête vivement, les yeux fixés désormais uniquement sur ma bouche. "Je le veux tellement. "

Je ne peux même pas commencer à décrire l'assaut des émotions qui se précipitent à l'intérieur de moi, tandis que nos têtes s'inclinent lentement ensemble. Ma respiration balbutie, ma peau picote, mon corps se réchauffe, mon pouls s'accélère, mes oreilles sifflent...

Et quand ses lèvres touchent les miennes, mon être tout entier est en pleine effervescence.

Nous avons tous les deux expiré et laissé échapper un bruit.

C'est doux, humide, chaud, si chaud, expérimental. Hésitant. Ce n'est pas assez. Davantage de pression. Ses doigts glissent jusqu'à mon cou exposé. Je prends sa mâchoire mal rasée dans ma main. Encore plus de pression. Toujours doux et souple. Mais plus sec. Ce n'est pas bon, je mouille mes lèvres, ce qui fait que ma langue touche ses lèvres par inadvertance. Il gémit et son gémissement envoie une vague d'excitation à travers moi.

Après cela, nous sommes tous les deux partis.

"Oh, Bella," gémit-il, approfondissant le baiser. Nos langues se rencontrent hésitantes, seulement les bouts. Puis plus et c'est maladroit, incroyable, magnifique et très nouveau. J'ai embrassé quelques garçons avant et je ne suis pas vierge mais... ceci est nouveau. Ceci est glorieux parce que mes sentiments sont si forts. Ce n'est pas pas le bal de promo à l'arrière d'une voiture où je renonce à tout parce que j'en ai assez du harcèlement. Ce n'est pas le moment où je saute d'un pont juste parce que tout le monde saute. Et en dehors de quelques cinq minutes de pelotage avec mon copain de lycée, c'est tout aussi nouveau pour Edward que pour moi.

"Edward," gémis-je, nouant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Se penchant en arrière dans son siège, il m'emporte avec lui et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'amarrer ma jambe sur lui. Il aime ça et notre baiser devient affamé et si passionné. Sa main, sa main gauche se déplace jusqu'à mon mollet, mon genou, ma cuisse. Je gémis à nouveau.

Il commence à haleter. Nos bouches continuent à se déplacer. Les joues, le cou, la gorge, la mâchoire et tout à coup je suis à califourchon sur lui.

"Oui," gémit-il, retrouvant ma bouche. Je perds ma détermination. Je glisse, je glisse, surtout quand il commence à bouger. "Je suis tellement dur... Je veux ..." Il n'est pas le seul dans le besoin mais cela dégénère trop rapidement. Il est dur sous moi, frottant l'endroit parfait quand il me pousse vers le bas sur lui.

"Edward!" J'halète, brisant notre baiser. Il gémit et je déglutis convulsivement. Le contrôle, le contrôle, le contrôle. "Edward, écoute-moi." Je mets les mains sur ses joues. "Nous devons arrêter."

Ce n'est pas le bon moment, pas le bon endroit. Nous sommes encore dans le café et il y a une putain de vitrine ...

"Non," se plaint-il et ferme les yeux. "Je te veux, Bella. S'il te plaît, je veux…"

"Je te veux, aussi," lui dis-je, essayant toujours de reprendre mon souffle. "Mais c'est trop tôt."

Il halète et se détend sous moi, eh bien, en dehors de sa bite. Il fait même la moue, ce qui est foutrement mignon.

"Ce n'est pas approprié?" demande-t-il, en ouvrant simplement un œil.

Je souris et je ris à perdre haleine. "Ouais, on peut le dire."

"Je le savais," marmonne-t-il, frottant ses mains sur son visage. "Emmett me l'a dit."

Je suis contente.

"Nous avons juste besoin d'aller un peu plus doucement, d'accord?" Je murmure doucement. Je recule mais juste assez pour qu'il ne soit pas, euh, mal à l'aise. Je suis sûre qu'il l'est, parce qu'être assise sur son érection prête à l'invitation.

Merde, même pour moi. Il n'a aucune idée combien c'est difficile pour moi d'arrêter.

"Mais je te plais, non?" demande-t-il anxieux, et je souris et j'embrasse à la fois ses joues, son front, ses paupières.

"Tu me plais, beaucoup," je murmure. "Je ne dis pas non. Juste... pas encore."

"Bien, tu es ma copine désormais?"

Je rougis, une sensation de chaleur partout. "Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux?"

"Oui," dit-il en hochant la tête. "Je veux que tu sois ma copine et je veux être ton petit-ami. Et cela signifie que nous allons nous embrasser. Juste toi et moi. Et nous allons nous tenir la main et nous toucher…."

"J'ai compris," je tousse. Merde, il est dangereux. "Je veux ça aussi."

Il me fait un grand sourire. "Parfait. Je ferai de mon mieux pour être un bon petit-ami pour toi. Tu es ... tu es ... _précieuse_ ".

Je me sens étourdie.

"Tu es précieux, aussi," dis-je calmement, caressant sa joue.

"Merci. Pouvons-nous être tranquilles pendant un certain temps maintenant, s'il te plaît?"

"Bien sûr," je l'assure doucement. "Veux-tu que je nous fasse un peu de thé chai?"

Il secoue la tête et m'attire près de lui. Nos poitrines se touchent, il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et me respire. C'est extrêmement intime mais pas sexuellement. J'adore. Je l'adore. Mon petit-ami.

"Coffee Bella?" chuchote-t-il. Je fredonne. "Peux-tu toucher mes cheveux, s'il te plaît?"

Abso-putain-lument!

* * *

 **25.**

 _** Quand je te regarde, Bella, c'est comme si quelqu'un me faisait un gros câlin**_

"C'est ce qu'il a dit!" ris- je, poussant Edward du coude qui sourit simplement.

Emmett ricane et attrape une autre part de gâteau aux carottes. "Eh bien, mon frère est drôlement intelligent. Ce n'est pas logique qu'il y ait des carottes dans un gâteau."

"Pourtant, vous l'aimez tous les deux," fais-je remarquer d'un air suffisant.

"C'est le meilleur," convient Edward sérieusement, en prenant également une deuxième part.

Nous ne prenons plus la place près de la vitrine. Notre nouvelle place est dans le coin où il y a une causeuse et une chaise. La chaise est pour Emmett, bien sûr.

Parce que maintenant, Edward refuse de s'asseoir loin de moi. Les petits-amis sont censés s'asseoir ensemble, se tenir la main et s'embrasser. Et on peut le dire, je suis vraiment d'accord avec cela.

"C'est le glaçage qui fait tout," ajoute Emmett pensivement. "Le gâteau ne serait pas aussi délicieux sans glaçage."

Pfft. N'importe quoi. Ok, peut-être pas, parce que le glaçage est important. Mais ce serait toujours bon, même sans glaçage, parce que je sais comment faire un foutu gâteau aux carottes.

Un flash me ramène au présent et je lance un regard noir à Edward tandis qu'il range son appareil photo. Voilà sa nouvelle lubie. Il a toujours son appareil photo avec lui ces temps-ci et il aime prendre des photos de moi quand je ne m'y attends pas.

"Emmett, je dois acheter une nouvelle pellicule demain", dit-il à son frère. "Et avant trois heures."

"Compris," dit Em fermement.

Je grimace parce qu'ils font cachottiers. Depuis la semaine dernière, ils n'ont pas arrêté de parler de quelque chose qui se passera demain soir. Je veux dire, je suis consciente de la signification de la date de demain, parce c'est notre anniversaire de deux mois. Deux mois depuis notre premier rendez-vous autour de la pizza. Mais je suis nerveuse parce que moi aussi, j'ai des projets.

"Tu fais juste semblant d'être en colère maintenant, non?" demande Edward, me regardant nerveusement.

Et je me sens comme une merde. "Oui, je fais seulement semblant," je lui promets. "Je suis juste curieuse de voir ce que tu as prévu pour demain. "

Il sourit, soulagé. "Tu verras demain à six heures. Tu as pris ta soirée, n'est-ce pas? "

"Ouais," dis-je.

"Bien. Très bien. Bien."

* * *

 **26.**

 _**Tu es si vilaine, de me taquiner comme ça! **_

Notre soirée se poursuit, Emmett et moi, comme d'habitude, discutons mais c'est très bien. On peut facilement voir qu'Edward est détendu et à l'aise, juste de nous regarder. Il a l'air si serein et heureux et je tombe amoureuse de lui tous les jours encore plus. Avec chaque bizarrerie, toutes les pizzas partagées, les rendez-vous, chaque baiser, il y a juste quelque chose qui fait que je tombe encore plus pour lui. J'en apprends beaucoup sur lui.

Mais je ne vais pas faire semblant que tout est normal ... parce que cela ne l'est pas. Depuis qu'Edward et moi c'est officiel, pour ainsi dire, j'ai vu tellement plus. Il y a des soirées où il a la bougeotte et ne peut pas trouver ses mots.

Parfois, il est agité et grincheux. Et quelques fois, il m'agace délibérément, juste pour voir jusqu'où il peut me pousser. Mais j'ai le soutien d'Emmett. Je sais que cela est la manière d'Edward de s'assurer que je ne vais pas partir, juste à cause d'une dispute ou autre chose. Il a besoin d'être rassuré fréquemment et il veut de la solidité et de la constance. Et, avec la pause-café que je partage avec Emmett plusieurs fois par semaine, je me sens plus confiante et apte. Je ne veux pas reculer. Quand Edward dit que tout va bien, alors que manifestement ce n'est pas vrai, je reste ferme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de se morfondre.

Heureusement, cela ne se produit pas souvent. Il est surtout très heureux et donc très affectueux. Oh oui. Affectueux. Nos rendez-vous pizza conduisent toujours à des séances de pelotage passionnées et ces temps-ci je l'invite souvent chez moi, à l'étage. Il aime être là, tout particulièrement quand il arrive à explorer mon corps. Il est très méticuleux et j'ai découvert qu'Edward est un mec qui aime les seins.

Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai amené à l'étage, quand nous nous sommes débarrassés de tous nos vêtements. Nous n'avons pas encore fait l'amour et je crains de me consumer lorsque finalement nous le ferons. Les choses qu'il peut me faire ressentir juste avec ses mots honnêtes et ses mains impatientes ...

 _Je gémis et gémis quand il couvre mon corps avec le sien sur mon lit. Il respire lourdement contre ma peau, laissant une traînée de baisers bouche ouverte le long de mon cou et de mes clavicules. Des murmures chauds de besoin, certains brisés et incomplets mais je les comprends de toute façon. Ses doigts tremblent quand il les plie pour prendre mon sein dans sa main et le gémissement qui s'ensuit me consume._

 _"Je veux, je veux," halète-t-il. A cheval sur mes cuisses, il me regarde et continue de toucher mes seins. "Oh, mon Dieu ... Bella ..." Son sexe se dresse dur et épais. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à le lâcher et je tiens à le toucher. Lentement, mes mains glissent jusqu'à ses cuisses. "Écoute, Coffee Bella," gémit-il. "Je suis ... et tu es précieuse et sexy ... s'il te plaît ..."_

Je secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées. Ce n'est certainement pas l'endroit pour repenser à cela.

Edward le remarque, bien sûr. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" chuchote-t-il.

Et je ne peux pas lui mentir, parce qu'il ne lâche jamais. "Pensée inappropriée," je chuchote en réponse.

Voilà une autre chose dont nous avons discuté. On ne peut discuter de sexe et d'intimité qu'en privé.

Papy et Mamie sont au courant pour Edward mais ils ne l'ont pas encore rencontré, même si Mamie essaie de corriger cette situation. Je veux qu'ils se rencontrent tous mais quand j'ai abordé le sujet avec Edward et Emmett il y a quelques semaines, Edward a demandé du temps pour se préparer mentalement. Et Emmett m'a conseillé de parler avec Edward des choses dont nous pouvons parler ouvertement mais qui ne sont pas considérées comme appropriées en la présence d'autres personnes... comme mes grands-parents. Le sexe et l'intimité étant certaines de ces choses. Ouais, je ne veux vraiment pas que mon doux petit-ami dise devant Papy combien il aime mon lit.

"Oh," marmonne-t-il... et puis il comprend. "Oh."

Exactement.

"Tu penses à cela maintenant?" demande-t-il à voix basse.

"Je pensais à cela," je réponds, et il ferme les yeux.

"Très bien, assez de chuchotement, vous deux." Oh oui. Emmett. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Levant les yeux, j'attrape son sourire. "Hey, Edward. Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à Bella à propos de la chanson que tu as trouvée aujourd'hui? "

"Ooh, dis-moi s'il te plaît, Edward," dis-je, excitée. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas la seule qui ait une nouvelle chanson pour chaque jour. Edward a adopté cela aussi et j'adore entendre son choix. Cela me permet de jeter un coup d'œil, en quelque sorte, à son état d'esprit.

Edward, voyant mon enthousiasme, répond avec un doux sourire. "Euh, c'est 'Prends une photo' de Filtre."

Je presse sa jambe. "Je vais l'écouter."

Trop tôt, il est temps pour Emmett et Edward de rentrer chez eux et une fois que le plus âgé des Cullen a pris congé, c'est juste nous deux. Debout vers la porte, il m'enlace comme si j'étais fragile et précieuse pour lui.

"Demain," je murmure, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses lèvres.

"Je ne peux pas attendre," marmonne-t-il. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains, me becquetant doucement, doucement, doucement. "Sois prête à six heures."

Oh, je serai prête.

* * *

 **27.**

 _**Quand je suis près de toi, une profonde respiration m'apporte à la fois du soulagement et du sérieux. C'est très bizarre mais j'aime bien**_

"Tu portes de la lingerie sexy, n'est-ce pas?" Jasper me sourit, pendant que je dénoue mon tablier. "Allez, tu peux me le dire!"

Dieu merci, Papy est derrière... et il n'y a pas de client près du comptoir.

Jasper est toujours un peu direct et quand je lui ai demandé de me remplacer ce soir, je savais qu'il serait incapable de se taire.

"Cela ne te regarde pas, n'est-ce pas?" Je lui fais un petit sourire narquois mais oui, je porte de la lingerie sexy. Pas trop coquine mais je l'espère suffisamment quand même, pour faire de l'effet à mon copain? Dentelle violet foncé, cela va le faire, pas vrai?

"Ma fille, ta rougeur dit _tout_ ," dit-il d'une voix traînante, appuyé contre le comptoir. Je glousse et lui jette mon tablier au visage. "Hey? Hey! Ne sois pas violente avec moi, Swan. Tu dois être gentille, car j'ai annulé une sortie passionnée avec Peter pour que tu puisses sortir avec ton homme."

Et voilà pourquoi - pour le moment - je ne veux pas que Jasper rencontre Edward. Enfin, pour être honnête, je sais que Jazz ferait de son mieux pour ne pas mettre Edward mal à l'aise mais quand même ...

Ça n'aide pas que Jasper se comporte comme un grand frère. _Ou peut-être une grande sœur_ \- je ricane _._ Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas besoin que Jazz demande à Edward quelles sont ses intentions envers moi.

"Je vais t'ignorer maintenant." Je soupire légèrement puis je me regarde dans mon petit miroir. Quoi? Je tiens à m'assurer que mon maquillage est toujours bien. C'est juste un peu de mascara et d'eye-liner et ... un peu de baume à lèvres. Yep, tout bon. "Bonne nuit, Jazz." Je lui fais un clin d'œil en allant vers la porte. J'ai déjà aperçu la Volvo d'Edward. "Je sais que la mienne le sera."

Le rire de Jasper remplit le café tandis que je sors dans la nuit. Mon bel Edward est appuyé contre sa voiture, incroyable dans un jeans délavé et une chemise blanche.

"Bonjour, Coffee Bella," dit-il doucement quand je suis près de lui. "Prête pour notre sortie?"

"Tout à fait prête." Je murmure en l'embrassant une fois, deux fois, trois fois. A la troisième fois, il arbore un grand sourire. "Où allons-nous?"

Certes, je suis un peu inquiète. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons connu que notre bulle. Simply Coffee, nos rendez-vous pizza, plusieurs moments de passion dans mon appartement à l'étage, mais ... maintenant nous allons sortir. Mais je me rappelle ce qu'Emmett m'a dit, de ne pas surprotéger Edward. Edward est capable de choisir tout seul ce qu'il considère être confortable pour lui.

Parfois je me sens encore mal parce que je suis anxieuse de ce qu'Edward peut ou ne peut pas faire et c'est tellement injuste de ma part. Heureusement, une fois Emmett m'a dit à sa façon franche, "Tu n'es qu'un être humain, Bella. Tu vas foirer que tu le veuilles ou non et Edward le sait aussi. Et il ne s'attend pas à ce que tu sois parfaite, d'accord? "

Je vais juste me détendre et laisser Edward prendre notre soirée en charge.

Confiance.

"Tu verras quand nous y arriverons…" dit-il, en ouvrant la portière pour moi. Quand il me rejoint dans la voiture, il me dit qu'il préfère avoir du calme pendant qu'il conduit et, avec un sourire inquiet, il demande même si cela me convient.

C'est l'homme le plus doux que je connaisse.

"C'est bien, Edward." Je le rassure doucement. "Je veux que tu sois à l'aise."

Avec un sourire soulagé, il démarre la voiture.

Le silence est confortable et curieusement apaisant. Il calme les nerfs.

* * *

 _28._

 _** Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ne suis entier_

 _que lorsque tu es près de moi, Coffee Bella? **_

Edward me fait visiter l'aquarium où il travaille.

C'est absolument incroyable et je ne peux pas croire que je ne suis jamais venue ici auparavant. C'est aussi un endroit où il se sent à l'aise.

Main dans la main, il me montre tout. Nous marchons lentement, en prenant notre temps. Il est un excellent guide, offrant des petits bouts d'information et des anecdotes.

Et puis nous restons silencieux pendant un moment. Encore une fois, c'est si confortable et serein.

Relaxant.

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde," dis-je tranquillement après un certain temps. Devant nous, une immense vitrine et derrière elle des tortues de mer et des poissons, dont pour beaucoup Edward me donne le nom.

"C'est vendredi soir, une heure avant la fermeture," explique-t-il. "Du coup il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde."

Je lui serre la main. "Eh bien, je suis très contente que tu m'aies amenée ici. C'est incroyable."

"Je suis content que tu l'aimes." Il me sourit. "Pouvons-nous parler des noms maintenant?"

Je plisse le nez, confuse et Edward nous guide vers un banc sur lequel nous nous asseyons. "Des noms?"

Il hoche la tête rapidement, juste une fois. "Oui, j'ai lu à propos des, euh ..." Il réfléchit, réfléchit, réfléchit et en attendant, je fais des cercles lents sur sa main.

"...surnoms affectueux." Il hoche la tête à nouveau. "Des surnoms pour les petits-amis et je n'aime pas "baby" ou "bébé", parce que nous sommes des adultes mais j'en veux un pour toi. Un surnom. Un surnom pour toi."

Il me laisse sans voix.

Inspirations profondes.

Je voudrais voir une femme capable de ne pas tomber amoureuse d'Edward, parce que je suis presque sûre que c'est impossible.

"Je discutais avec Emmett," poursuit-il, et je remarque que son genou rebondit un peu. "Je n'aime pas ses suggestions mais je pense qu'il voulait être drôle." Il prend une profonde inspiration. "Je ne veux pas t'appeler 'douce chose'."

* * *

 **29.**

 _** Ton sourire me fait respirer plus intensément**_

"Pouah" je ris… je bafouille. Tellement attirant. Un rire que je ne peux arrêter s'ensuit et je ne peux pas croire Emmett! "Non, non," ma respiration devient sifflante.

"C'est sûr que tu ne dois pas m'appeler 'douce chose', Edward."

Alors que je tente de contrôler mon rire, Edward semble curieux, il sourit mais je suppose que c'est de moi. "Alors, Emmett voulait juste être drôle?"

"J'espère bien!" ris-je. _Ok, calme ton bordel, Bella_. Je prends une profonde respiration. Après un moment, je gère, Dieu merci. Mais cette merde était drôle et Emmett va en entendre parler!

"Alors, tu es d'accord pour que nous nous trouvions des surnoms gentils?" demande-t-il anxieusement.

Toutes les traces d'humour disparaissent quand la vulnérabilité d'Edward se montre. C'est à la fois magnifique et déchirant.

" Je veux, définitivement," lui dis-je doucement, prenant sa main dans les miennes. Je souris, d'un sourire apaisant pour faire bonne mesure, sachant combien cela est important pour lui. "As-tu pensé à un petit nom pour toi?"

Il secoue la tête rapidement, fronçant les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas encore mais j'ai envie de t'appeler _mon cœur._ Est-ce que cela te va?"

Une multitude d'émotions rend mes yeux humides.

Je sais comment je veux l'appeler.

"J'aime beaucoup ça," dis-je, juste un peu plus fort qu'un chuchotement et je pose ma main sur sa joue. Il sourit doucement et appuie son front contre le mien, quelque chose qu'il fait souvent. "Et est-ce que c'est bien si je t'appelle _amour_?"

"Amour," marmonne-t-il doucement, en fronçant les sourcils. " Euh, tu es mon cœur, alors ... ce qui signifie ... " Il ferme les yeux, luttant intérieurement pendant quelques instants. "Est.. est-ce que… c'est la… même chose? Est-ce que tu veux dire que je suis ton amour?"

* * *

 **30.**

 _** Tu m'aimes, m'aimes, m'aimes, tu es amoureuse de moi,_

 _quelque chose me serre à l'intérieur, tu m'aimes**_

"Oui," j'avoue. "Je t'aime, Edward." Il cligne des yeux et je le lui dis de nouveau. "Je suis totalement amoureuse de toi."

" _Oh_ ," expire-t-il. "Oh, je ... je ..."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit en retour," dis-je en me dépêchant. Il est évidemment tendu à nouveau et je veux seulement qu'il puisse de détendre. "S'il te plaît, Edward. Respire. " Il hoche la tête, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Yeux fermés, nos fronts se touchent toujours. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et je passe les pouces sur la peau douce sous ses yeux. "Il suffit de respirer profondément." Un autre signe de tête. Il exhale. "Pas de précipitation. Il n'y a que nous deux ici," je murmure. "Veux-tu un moment de calme? "

"Oui, s'il te plaît, mon cœur," marmonne-t-il.

Je souris et cligne des yeux pour refouler les larmes.

Les instants passent en silence.

Je continue de le toucher légèrement, légèrement et mon soulagement est palpable à chaque souffle régulier qu'il prend. Le fait que cela semble fonctionner me fait chaud au cœur. Je ne vais jamais perdre cela. Je ferai tout pour ne pas mettre en péril la confiance qu'il a en moi.

"J'aimerai que tu m'appelles 'amour', "admet-il doucement après un certain temps. "Mais... mais comment le sais-tu? Que tu, euh ... " Il rougit." Que tu m'aimes?"

* * *

 **31.**

 _** Respirer profondément. C'est tellement intense à l'intérieur de moi. Incompréhensible._

 _Ça veut sortir, Coffee Bella **_

Je comprends que c'est ce qu'Emmett voulait dire. Maintenant, Edward se tourne vers moi au lieu de son frère pour parler de ses sentiments. Eh bien, au moins, au sujet de ses sentiments.

Alors... la vérité toute nue. "Tu me manques quand tu n'es pas près de moi," je commence. "Tu me fais beaucoup sourire. Je me sens toujours ... avenante et ... heureuse quand tu es avec moi. J'adore parler avec toi, écouter de la musique avec toi, faire du thé chai pour toi... J'aime voir tes sourires. J'ai ce... " Je lèche mes lèvres, essayant de trouver mes mots. "Ce besoin. Ouais, un besoin de m'assurer que tu es heureux. " Et… "Lorsque nous nous embrassons, c'est comme si j'avais un million de papillons à l'intérieur de moi. Mes genoux s'affaiblissent. " Dieu, comme c'est ringard, mais c'est la vérité, alors ..."

"Et tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai dit _Je t'aime_ , cela m'a fait du bien. C'est naturel, juste, parfait. Facile. Cela m'a me fait sentir plus légère quand je l'ai dit."

Il fredonne tranquillement, perdu dans ses pensées.

Un autre silence confortable suit.

Il joue avec mes doigts.

Je le regarde.

"C'est juste," murmure-t-il dans un souffle. "... En un sens ..." Un sourire joue sur mes lèvres, et je peux dire que je ne fais pas encore partie de la conversation.

C'est juste lui et ses pensées et il se démène pour comprendre tout ça. "… la même chose, facile, léger et profond."

En levant les yeux de nos mains jointes, il sourit. "Je dois t'aimer, aussi. Ce ... je ..." Il souffle " Ça parait bien, " murmure-t-il." Ça semble bien de le dire. Ça fait tilt."

Je respire, je savoure, je frissonne.

* * *

 **32.**

 _** Ton soutien-gorge est en dentelle mauve! C'est très pur **_

Après notre visite à l'aquarium, Edward m'amène dîner dans un petit bistrot proche de Kerry Park. C'est calme et romantique. Nous nous tenons la main, beaucoup. Sourires. Têtes inclinées, ensemble. Doux murmures. Nous avons trouvé une autre bulle où nous perdre. Un box dans un coin.

Puis il me donne un cadeau. Ce sont des photos… des photos qu'il a prises de moi, et quelques-unes d'Edward et moi prises par Emmett. Et c'est tellement Edward, parce que les photos ressemblent à des timbres. Petites images de nous deux. Sourires secrets, regards affectueux et souvent nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.

Après l'avoir remercié encore et encore, nous regardons les photos ensemble et dans mon esprit, je sais déjà où je vais les disposer dans mon appartement. Certaines iront sur le réfrigérateur, d'autres dans mon portefeuille, quelques-unes sur le miroir dans le couloir…

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi, aussi," dis-je, gardant ma voix basse. "Mais c'est chez moi."

"Euh, d'accord, peut-on y aller maintenant, s'il te plaît?"

Oh, il **sait.**

* * *

 **33.**

 _**Plus vite, ralentis, encore, maintenant, tiens bon, encore, oh putain! **_

Il est clair que le cadeau pour Edward devra attendre, parce que dès que je ferme la porte derrière nous, il me cloue au mur. Ceci est quelque chose qu'il connaît. Il est instinctif et affamé mais toujours gentil et doux.

"Plus d'attente!" geint-il, suppliant entre des baisers frénétiques.

Je gémis quand il touche mes seins. C'est toujours vers eux qu'il va d'abord, et il a…

C'est bon. Tellement bon.

"Plus d'attente," convins-je à bout du souffle. J'incline la tête en arrière, lui exposant mon cou. Il l'embrasse passionnément, fiévreux, appréciant toujours.

"Le lit... chambre, Edward."

" _Oui_ ," siffle-t-il, en me tirant. Nous passons par le couloir étroit, traversons la petite salle à manger, passons devant la chambre d'amis, arrivons dans ma chambre.

Ensuite, nous nous embrassons frénétiquement à nouveau, nous débarrassant des vêtements tandis que nous trébuchons vers mon lit. Ceci, nous connaissons. Nous l'avons fait auparavant. Toucher, apprécier, nous connaissons. La première fois que j'ai mis ma bouche sur lui... oui, c'était rapide. Ce fut un moment de fierté pour moi.

"Belle, sexy, magnifique," marmonne-t-il, embrassant mon buste. "Dentelle, pur, mauve ... tout doit disparaître."

Oui. _Disparaître_.

Culotte, aussi. Disparue. Et le boxer. Disparu.

Il gémit.

A côté du lit, nous nous tenons l'un en face de l'autre, nus.

J'attends, parce que s'il y a une chose que j'aime, c'est l'impatience d'Edward. Voyez-vous, si je ne commence pas à le toucher, il le fait lui-même. Et puis, il le fait. Sa main passe sur son érection et il la déplace lentement mais fermement.

Il la tient fort. Je lèche mes lèvres. J'aime le voir, l'observer.

"Je veux... besoin d'être à l'intérieur de toi," râle-t-il. "A l'intérieur, mon cœur, Coffee… Bella... s'il te plaît."

Je frissonne. D'un frisson intense. Un de ceux qui traverse mon corps de la tête aux pieds, me faisant chanceler et je souffle en tremblotant.

Prenant sa main, je nous guide vers le lit. Je me couche, le tirant avec moi. Encore plus de frissons. Il gémit quand sa queue se niche entre mes cuisses. Je sais qu'il peut sentir mon excitation - combien je suis mouillée pour lui, combien je le veux.

Mes doigts s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux pendant que nous nous embrassons. Ses mains sont partout, impatientes.

"Je suis tellement dur," souffle-t-il. La frénésie, la frénésie, la frénésie, il embrasse ma clavicule, ma poitrine, plus bas, plus bas, plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il capture un mamelon dans sa bouche. Et il le suce. Fort.

Je me cambre quand le plaisir se propage à travers moi. Deux de ses doigts frôlent mon sexe, me faisant gémir. "Mouillée," marmonne-t-il. "Tellement, chaude et mouillée..." Je sais qu'il n'y aura rien de lent ce soir. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible.

J'ai appris qu'Edward apprend vite… il veut me faire plaisir et... je ne veux pas vraiment savoir comment il sait cela, parce que je suis bien consciente comment Emmett et Edward sont ouverts l'un avec l'autre. Mais ça ne fait rien désormais. Je ne veux pas qu'Edward me donne un orgasme avec ses doigts ou sa langue. Je le veux juste à l'intérieur de moi. Tout de suite, maintenant.

"Edward," soufflé-je, et puis je gémis quand il pousse deux doigts en moi. "Oh, putain ..." Concentre-toi. "Préservatif, Edward. Ils sont dans mon chevet."

"Oh mon Dieu, maintenant?" gémit-il contre ma poitrine. "Mais... et toi? Je ne vais pas... Je ne vais pas tenir... "

Je prends son visage entre mes mains, je le rapproche. Bouche à bouche. "J'ai besoin de toi."

"Ok, j'ai besoin de toi aussi," halète-t-il rapidement, atteignant la table de chevet. Une fois qu'il a pris un préservatif, j'offre de l'aider mais il secoue la tête. A genoux entre mes jambes entrouvertes, il dit : "C'est bon. Je me suis engrainé."

Je fais un grand sourire en entendant cela mais le sourire disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

Le regarder dérouler le préservatif ...

Torride!

Et puis il est là, alignant son corps avec le mien, sa queue dans mon entrée…

"Puis-je pousser maintenant, s'il te plaît?" souffle-t-il.

"Oui!" Je le supplie. Mes ongles creusent dans ses omoplates, mes talons enfoncés dans ses fesses, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis tout à coup comme dans le besoin et aussi désespérée qu'Edward. Il me donne juste envie, envie, envie "Merde Edward! " Je crie. Oh, il est dedans!

Il se fige. "Est-ce que tu …"

"Je vais bien, amour," je gémis, et c'est un euphémisme! "S'il te plaît, plus."

"Je ... Oh… mon Dieu..." déglutit-il, sortant un peu. Un faible gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres. "Suis-je censé aller lentement?"

Je secoue la tête et je berce son visage entre mes mains, lui donnant plein de baisers. "Fais ce que tu veux, Edward. Fais-moi l'amour."

"Ok," grogne-t-il, puis il s'enfonce. Fort. "Bella! Oh, Coff… Bella, Bella..."

Il me prend. Je ne peux pas appeler ça baiser car même s'il pousse profondément et agressivement, ses mains, sa bouche... Il y a ce besoin, cette faim brute dans chaque baiser. La tendresse est cachée derrière ses besoins pressants. C'est comme s'il voulait tout…. à la fois. Ce sont des ébats comme je n'en ai jamais rêvé. Ses mains sur mon ventre, mes seins, mes cuisses, mes fesses, pressant et caressant lorsqu'il se déplace. Et ses gémissements, sans retenue et forts, ils me disent combien il est perdu dans le plaisir.

"Ungh, mon cœur... je... oh, tellement," gémit-il contre mon cou. "Je me sens tellement... Bella... tout... "

Je reste concentrée sur lui. Je l'embrasse et je le touche. Je murmure, tout en me déplaçant avec lui. Tout ce que je veux est que sa première fois soit aussi spéciale pour lui que pour moi. Je veux qu'il ait tout.

"C'est si bon, amour," murmuré-je, contre sa tempe. Il gémit, il pousse à nouveau, ma respiration devient saccadée, je crie dans le plaisir, il suit, coups saccadés, je sais qu'il est proche et il ne s'arrête pas. "Ça y est, Edward. C'est extraordinaire." Je l'embrasse. A chaque endroit que je peux atteindre. Sa pomme d'Adam quand il avale un gémissement, je l'embrasse.

Après encore quelques poussées, il ralentit, chavirant instinctivement contre moi quand il vient.

Un son étranglé lui échappe, suivi d'un halètement discordant.

Son poids sur moi est une sensation incroyable.

Je peux sentir son cœur battre furieusement contre sa cage thoracique.

"Huuum, Bella, Bella, mon cœur," souffle-t-il, tremblant violemment quand je commence à gratter son cuir chevelu. "Cela a été ..." Je souris et j'embrasse son cou. "Il n'y a pas de mot. Désolé."

"C'était au-delà d'incroyable," dis-je dans un murmure et il hoche la tête furieusement dans le creux de mon cou. "Je t'aime."

Il frissonne encore. "Je t'aime, Coffee Bella. Peut-on faire l'amour à nouveau, S'il te plaît?"

* * *

 **34.**

 _ **Feuilletons quelques pages ...**_

J'aimerais dire que tout était rose après notre première nuit mais ce serait un mensonge.

Edward était... est un homme d'habitudes et briser la routine n'est pas facile pour lui.

Un emploi de temps régulier signifie la stabilité et la sécurité à ses yeux.

Pendant l'une de mes nombreuses pauses-café avec Emmett, il m'a demandé si je pensais que je devais trop sacrifier. C'était en 2005 lors de ma rencontre avec Edward et Emmett. La question était innocente. Il se demandait si... Emmett est quelqu'un d'angoissé, je suis certaine qu'il y avait de la préoccupation derrière la question.

Ma réponse était non.

Je ne sacrifie pas grand-chose.

Je sacrifie mais ne le faisons-nous pas tous ? Tout le temps, dans chaque relation, il y a ... des sacrifices.

Il y a eu des rendez-vous… des rendez-vous autour de pizzas…. Il y eu des moments calmes, des bégaiements, ce besoin d'être rassuré et réconforté, l'honnêteté brutale, l'anxiété, les crises de colère… cependant les crises étaient rares et espacées…. Et toutes ces choses qui vont de pair avec Edward.

Dans les trois ou quatre mois qui ont suivi notre première nuit, nous avons commencé à nous installer dans notre nouvelle vie à deux. Edward a finalement rencontré Papy et Mamie et j'ai appris comment Edward agit vraiment face aux étrangers. Il y a de brusques hochements de tête... des réponses murmurées - polies mais courtes et calmes. Et les bien rodés "Ravi de vous rencontrer" et "Comment allez-vous? " Il est agité et n'a aucun contact visuel. Près des étrangers, Edward est également territorial. Définitivement pas possessif mais il a peur que je disparaisse.

Cela m'a pris un certain temps pour m'y habituer.

Pendant ces mois Edward a également exprimé son avis concernant nos conditions de logement. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer toute la journée sans me voir. Il a dit qu'il voulait que nous dormions ensemble tous les soirs. Et ce n'était pas juste une allusion. Pas de mots subtils à propos d'emménager ensemble. Edward ne fait pas ça. Il ne fait pas dans le subtil.

En fait, il a pleurniché et il s'est plaint que je vivais trop loin. Je pense qu'il a même tapé des pieds quelquefois.

Mon cœur était prêt à lui demander d'emménager.

Mon cerveau criait _prudence_. Il me poussait à en parler à Emmett. Donc, je l'ai fait. J'ai aussi commencé à lire plus de choses sur les troubles d'Edward. Peu importe sa condition individuelle, son cas particulier, je voulais en savoir toujours davantage. Au moins, ça ne faisait pas de mal.

 _ **Avançons de deux mois**_. Quand j'ai demandé à Edward d'emménager dans mon appartement au-dessus de Simply Coffee.

Il était fou de joie. Moi aussi.

Tout ce que je peux dire c'est _"Dieu merci à Emmett"_. Aujourd'hui, je peux honnêtement dire qu'Emmett a été une béquille indispensable pour que la transition se passe bien. Parce que vivre avec Edward n'était pas facile au début.

Pour lui c'était le moment de rompre avec quelques habitudes. Des choses simples comme s'installer dans une nouvelle routine du matin, conduire plus loin pour aller et revenir du travail, prendre le temps de rencontrer Emmett, trouver une lessive que nous aimions tous les deux... ouais, pas si simple que cela. Il a fallu du temps mais nous avions Emmett. Nous l'avons encore, bien sûr mais à l'époque... et bien, je peux rire et ricaner maintenant. À l'époque? Pas tellement. J'avais tellement peur de marcher sur les pieds d'Edward et de provoquer son anxiété et... et en même temps, il avait peur de m'ennuyer et que je ne veuille plus de lui.

Je pourrais continuer encore et encore mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous l'avons fait, parce que le bon l'emporte sur le mauvais. Il est toujours aussi incroyablement affectueux et doux. Sa voix toujours aussi douce et tendre. Toujours honnête. Toujours apprécié. Toujours tentant.

Il est **Simplement Edward** , et je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

Ayant ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas dire que j'avais tout à l'époque mais la vie était sacrément parfaite pour moi. Vivre avec mon petit-ami, passer mes nuits avec lui, lui apprendre à faire le thé chai, les dîners dans notre cuisine au charme désuet alors qu'il était assis à la table tandis que nous parlions de notre journée, découvrir de la musique ensemble, le sortir du lit chaque matin - il n'est pas matinal, d'ailleurs - manger le petit-déjeuner dans le salon afin qu'il puisse regarder les nouvelles du matin avant de partir travailler….

Les habitudes. Les souvenirs. Les compromis. Les sourires. Les bonnes choses. Les mauvaises.

 _ **La stabilité**_ _._

En 2007, notre relation était parfaite. Nous étions ensemble depuis un peu plus de deux ans et tout fonctionnait comme une machine bien huilée. Il y avait la routine et les habitudes mais ce n'était jamais embêtant. J'étais plus heureuse que jamais et je tombais amoureuse d'Edward encore plus chaque jour. C'étaient les petites choses qui ne sont pas vraiment petites quand on y pense. Je veux dire que ce sont les petites choses qui comptent le plus. Par exemple comment il s'extasiait quand il trouvait un nouveau timbre qu'il recherchait ou comment il souriait souvent pendant un baiser. Ces choses n'ont pas changé, mais tenons-nous en à 2007 pendant un certain temps.

Tout allait très bien. Nous nous réveillions ensemble, nous prenions le petit-déjeuner, il partait au travail, je descendais pour travailler... Parfois, nous dînions avec mes grands-parents, avec le temps Edward avait appris à leur faire confiance. Il n'est pas vraiment à l'aise ou serein mais il est relativement à l'aise. De même quand nous nous retrouvions avec Jasper, Peter et Angela. Le plus souvent il restait calme mais je voyais son petit sourire aux lèvres, qui me disait silencieusement qu'il prêtait attention à notre discussion, qu'il n'était pas malheureux.

C'était au début du printemps, et j'en parle parce que cela a déclenché quelque chose qui a conduit à ce que j'ai aujourd'hui. Un obstacle, si vous voulez, qui a été un mal pour un bien. C'était douloureux à traverser mais à la fin cela nous a donné plus.

Je ne me souviens pas quel jour c'était, seulement qu'Edward avait un rendez-vous avec son dentiste au sujet de son problème de grincements de dents tous les soirs. Eh bien, c'était plus mon problème que le sien, mais... voilà. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas à la maison quand Emmett frappa à notre porte...

J'ai ouvert la porte, confuse en voyant Em. "Salut." J'ai froncé les sourcils, sûre qu'Edward l'avait appelé et qu'il avait déplacé leur... "Rendez-vous entre mecs" comme j'aime l'appeler. Ou temps entre frérots, peu importe. "Edward ne t'a pas appelé?"

"Ouais, il l'a fait," répond-il, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Je pris conscience qu'il avait l'air désemparé. "Euh, je sais qu'il est chez le dentiste. Mais je suis ici pour te voir."

"Oh?" dis-je, en ouvrant la porte en grand. "Eh bien, allez, entre. Je dois remplacer Jazz dans une heure mais..."

"Ce ne sera pas long," dit-il rapidement, en entrant dans l'appartement. "Je suis venu pour te tenir au courant."

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et il me suivit. "De quoi?" demandai-je. J'allumai automatiquement la cafetière.

"Tu sais que notre père appelle de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas?"

Je grognai, très informée sur la famille d'Emmett et Edward. Je savais tout maintenant. Quelques fois par an, Carlisle Cullen essayait de contacter Emmett par téléphone. Em répondait parce qu'il deviendrait fou en pensant que _"quelque chose n'allait pas"_ s'il ne décrochait pas. Mais c'était toujours la même chanson, Carlisle essayait à chaque fois de les faire changer d'avis, il voulait les faire revenir vivre à Chicago, ce qui conduisait à des discussions sans fin, des refus, et - de la part d'Emmett – des menaces de porter plainte pour leur interdire de les approcher. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient restés loin d'Emmett et d'Edward jusqu'ici. Et nous ne cachions rien à Edward, parce qu'il sait quand quelque chose ne va pas.

"Est-ce que Carlisle t'a contacté?" demandai-je, le rejoignant à la table de la cuisine.

Pendant un petit moment, il y a juste le bruit de la machine à café puis ensuite il soupire. Fortement. Et hoche la tête puis la baisse. Merde. "Il y a plus que cela." Il frotte son visage avec ses mains." Il m'a appelé il y a deux heures pour me dire qu'il est à l'aéroport. Ici à Seattle."

* * *

 **35.**

 _**Okay, la prochaine fois ma chérie tu pourras venir avec moi chez le dentiste._

 _Je n'aime pas ça. Beurk!**_

Pour autant que je sache, Carlisle est une mauviette. Esmée dirige tout et Carlisle reste silencieux. Alors, quand Emmett me dit que son père est ici sans qu'Esmée le sache, je suis incrédule.

"Il dit qu'il veut juste nous rencontrer," soupire Emmett.

Je reste assise tranquillement pendant un moment, à penser à l'effet que cela aura sur Edward. Parce que chaque fois que Carlisle a appelé, Edward a besoin d'un jour ou deux pour que tout redevienne normal. C'est toujours le même processus. D'abord, il devient indifférent. Il se renferme pendant un moment puis devient colérique. Jurant en bégayant, gesticulant frénétiquement et tapant des pieds.

Il a tendance à tirer sur ses cheveux quand il est en colère. Et puis, après une putain de longue journée, je parviens habituellement à le calmer.

"Veux-tu le rencontrer?" demandé-je tranquillement, pliant mes genoux pour reposer mon menton dessus. "Penses-tu vraiment qu'il veut "juste" te rencontrer?"

Il soupire à nouveau, haussant une épaule. "Je ne peux pas le savoir à coup sûr."

Je déteste voir Edward souffrir mais ce n'est pas plus facile quand c'est Emmett. Il porte ce poids depuis si longtemps, toujours seul, seul à prendre les décisions. Maintenant il est en conflit et déchiré. Ce sont ses parents, pour l'amour de Dieu. Les haïr lui prend son énergie. On est censé avoir le soutien de ses parents. On ne devrait pas avoir à les repousser. Mais Emmett l'a fait. Pour l'amour d'Edward. Et il a grandi trop vite, pour le bien-être de son petit frère.

Je mordille ma lèvre, hésitant mais... non, c'est pour le mieux, décidé-je. "Edward ira au travail après son rendez-vous," dis-je tranquillement mais il sait déjà cela. "Nous avons quelques heures avant qu'il ne rentre à la maison. "

Emmett me regarde, incertain.

Et je continue. "Quoi qu'on fasse Edward le saura." Il hoche la tête. "Et je ne veux pas lui faire rencontrer Carlisle sans être certaine... " Je soupire. "Alors, je suggère que tu voies ton père d'abord. Enfin, maintenant. Ou, si tu veux... je peux y aller avec toi." Je souris au soulagement évident sur le visage d'Emmett. "Et puis nous pourrons le dire à Edward quand il rentrera à la maison."

"Merci, Bella," souffle-t-il. "Merci beaucoup."

* * *

 **36.**

 _**Oui! Oui! Oui! Nous allons faire l'amour ce soir**_

"Savent-ils quoi que ce soit à propos de vos vies?" demandé-je à Emmett, pendant qu'il conduit. "Je veux dire, savent-ils où vous travaillez, où vous vivez, à mon sujet...? " Je laisse ma phrase en suspens. Le téléphone dans ma poche vibre, alors je dis : "Une minute s'il te plait" avant qu'il puisse répondre à mes questions.

 **Fini chez le dentiste. Je n'ai pas aimé. Pas du tout. Je pars travailler maintenant. Pouvons-nous faire l'amour ce soir, s'il te plaît? - Edward**.

Je ricane en lui répondant.

 **Désolé que tu n'aies pas aimé le dentiste, amour. Et oui, nous pouvons faire l'amour ce soir. - Bella.**

La spontanéité n'est pas le truc d'Edward. Il aime tout prévoir et cela inclut planifier les relations sexuelles.

 **Bien! Je t'aime mon cœur! - Edward.**

Je resplendis et il va avoir de la chance ce soir… avant que je soulève le problème de sa famille.

 **Je t'aime, aussi, Edward. - Bella**

"Même après deux ans avec mon petit frère, tu rougis," glousse Emmett, faisant éclater ainsi ma petite bulle. "Maintenant, arrête de lui envoyer des texto sexy, d'accord?"

"Je n'ai pas…" soupiré-je, m'arrêtant. Ça ne vaut pas le coup. "Réponds à mes questions."

Il rit doucement mais je hausse un sourcil et il la ferme. "Bien" dit-il s'éclaircissant la voix. "La réponse à toutes tes questions est non. Ils ne savent rien. Juste mon numéro de téléphone."

Je laisse du temps passer pour assimiler cela.

Mais, je n'ai plus de temps, parce que nous sommes là, devant l'hôtel de Carlisle.

"Je vais juste l'appeler et lui dire que nous sommes ici," marmonne-t-il.

* * *

 **37.**

 _**Encore trois heures, trois heures**_

Je suis habituée au silence mais il y a une différence entre celui-ci et celui qui je partage habituellement avec Edward.

Celui-ci est loin d'être confortable.

Le silence que je partage avec Emmett, ici dans l'ascenseur, est particulièrement lourd.

Il souhaiterait que les membres de sa famille soient différents, qu'ils se rachètent pour leur comportement, et qui pourrait le blâmer pour cela?

 _Ding_!

L'ouverture des portes me surprend, presque. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Emmett, je m'arme de courage. Sans surprise, il semble autant peiné que furieux.

"Je suis ici pour toi," dis-je doucement, ce sont les mots que je l'utilise souvent avec Edward. Les mots qui ont un effet calmant sur mon petit-ami. Mais sur Emmett... cela ne suffit pas. Il hoche la tête pour me remercier, il prend une profonde inspiration puis nous allons vers la suite 754.

Une fois devant la porte, Em frappe rapidement.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir furieuse aussi. Il y a une maman ours en moi et je jure sur tout ce qui est saint ... que si Carlisle dit quelque chose de désobligeant, je vais exploser. La merde qu'ils ont fait traverser à Emmett... la douleur qu'ils infligent aux garçons Cullen...

La porte s'ouvre et je fixe quelqu'un qui ne peut pas être Carlisle.

Parce que c'est une femme.

Emmett se fige.

* * *

 **38.**

 _** Coffee Bella, mon cœur, tu ne réponds pas au téléphone **_

"Emmett!" s'exclame la femme, se jetant sur l'homme rigide à côté de moi. Je n'ai jamais vu des photos de leur famille mais la femme est jeune… trop jeune pour être la mère d'Emmett. Alors, je suppose que c'est Alice... à moins qu'il n'y ait d'autres membres dans leur famille… "Oh, tu m'as manqué, grand frère!"

Le sentiment n'est pas réciproque. La colère irradie d'Emmett. Du genre maîtrisée. Et il ne partage pas son étreinte. Ses mains restent le long de son corps en poings serrés et j'ai une très forte envie de donner un coup de pied à la femme car elle met Emmett vraiment mal à l'aise.

"Alice," siffle Em doucement, puis petit à petit, poliment, il se dégage de son étreinte. "Qu'est-ce ..."

Il prend une profonde inspiration et je peux le voir se retenir ou du moins essayer : "Putain! Que fais-tu ici?"

J'inspire longuement, me déplaçant automatiquement plus près d'Emmett.

Alice tressaille mais se remet rapidement. Un sourire plâtré sur son visage lorsqu'un homme plus âgé se joint à nous. Carlisle, je crois. M. Cullen.

"Tu m'as dit que tu serais seul," dit Em d'un ton accusateur, plissant les yeux vers son père.

"S'il te plaît, fils", dit M. Cullen. "Nous ne vous avons pas vus depuis huit ans. Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas..." Il me voit. "Une amie à toi, Emmett? " Em ignore la question de M. Cullen. "Nous allons entrer. Mais seulement si maman n'est pas ici."

"Elle n'est pas là," dit rapidement la femme… Alice, "On promet mais ..." Elle passe la tête par la porte, regardant dans le couloir. "Où est Edward?"

"Au travail," répond Em catégoriquement et les yeux de M. Cullen s'agrandissent.

Alice a une réaction similaire. "Au travail?" demande-t-elle, incrédule.

Et je fronce les sourcils, confuse.

Quel est le putain de problème, à propos d'Edward au travail?

"Vous avez bien entendu ce que j'ai dit," rit Emmett, sans joie. "Quoi qu'il en soit, finissons-en avec cela."

* * *

 **39.**

 _** Tu réponds toujours au téléphone, Coffee Bella. Toujours, toujours, pas maintenant, toujours, mais pas maintenant **_

"Je pense que des présentations s'imposent...?" M. Cullen jette un regard interrogateur vers Emmett pendant que nous nous asseyons dans la salle de séjour de leur suite. Emmett et moi sommes assis sur le canapé et les deux autres en face de nous, sur des fauteuils. Alice nous observe, Emmett et moi, comme si elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

"Bella, voici mon père et ma sœur… Carlisle et Alice," dit Emmett... narguant M. Cullen, il me semble. "Papa, Alice, voici Bella." Puis il sourit. Ou plutôt, grimace. "La petite-amie d'Edward."

"P… p…petite-amie," bafouille Alice. Mes sourcils se lèvent lentement. "Edward a une _petite-amie_?" ricane-t-elle. "D'abord un travail et maintenant une petite amie! Impayable!"

Eeeetttt il y à nouveau la colère.

"Alice", soupire M. Cullen avec lassitude. "S'il te plaît."

Emmett se contente de secouer la tête, les yeux baissés, les coudes sur ses genoux.

"Tu _plaisantes_ , non?" glousse Alice.

Et merde. "Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser et de garder ton opinion pour toi avant que quelqu'un ne te la fasse fermer."

"Ne te donne même pas la peine, Bella," marmonne Emmett, l'air épuisé. "Ma sœur a toujours été comme ça." Eh bien, voilà qui est merdique. Emmett se tourne vers M. Cullen, en disant. "Tu as deux minutes puis nous partirons."

Alice persifle mais ne dit rien.

"Je veux que ma famille soit de nouveau réunie", dit M. Cullen crûment. "Est-ce vraiment si difficile à croire?"

"Oui," dit Em d'un ton sec. "Et ça ne va pas arriver. Edward et moi avons tout ce que nous voulons ici, à Seattle. Nous n'irons _nulle part_. "

"Ce dont Edward a besoin c'est…"

"Ne commence même pas!" coupé-je Alice. "Tu ne sais rien du tout concernant les besoins d'Edward."

Elle me fusille du regard. "Ecoute, je ne te connais pas mais Edward est mon _frère_ et il a besoin de revenir à la maison avec… "

"Arrête ça!" crie Emmett, se levant du canapé. "Ferme-la, Alice! "

"Emmett!" Je me lève et je pose une main sur son bras.

Alice et Emmett se fusillent du regard, visiblement pour définir qui peut tenir plus longtemps.

"Etes-vous vraiment la petite-amie d'Edward?" demande M. Cullen tranquillement et se moque Alice... encore une fois.

Elle est vraiment sur un terrain glissant, je dois le dire.

"Ce n'est juste pas possible" dit-elle avec indignation. "Peut-être qu'elle s'occupe de lui mais petite-amie? S'il te plaît…"

"Tu ne viens pas juste de dire cela!" frémis-je. Jamais de toute ma vie, je ne me suis battue. Je ne suis pas une personne violente mais cette... Comment ose-t-elle?

Ce n'est que lorsque Emmett me saisit par les épaules, que je réalise que je suis en train de la charger.

* * *

 **40.**

 _**Bella, Bella, s'il te plaît, décroche le téléphone. Peur, peur, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît **_

"Bella, calme-toi," murmure Emmett dans mon oreille. "Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais en venant ici. " Je respire fortement, imaginant encore mes doigts autour de la gorge d'Alice. "Détends-toi, d'accord? Nous partons."

"S'il vous plaît ne partez pas," dit M. Cullen, se levant de sa chaise. "Je suis désolé mais s'il vous plaît ne partez pas encore. Je veux savoir comment vous allez. Je... je… mes fils me manquent. "

Je lève les yeux au ciel et Emmett secoue la tête.

"Tout ce que tu dois savoir est que nous sommes heureux ici," lui dit-il, me saisissant la main afin que nous puissions partir. "Voilà ce qui compte pour nous, papa." Je me concentre sur ma respiration, tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers la porte. "Toi, tu veux juste que la famille soit réunie. Voilà ta priorité. La nôtre c'est le bonheur. "

"Emmett, soit sérieux!" dit Alice sèchement.

Je me retourne à nouveau, prête à foutre mon poing dans sa bouche mais l'emprise d'Emmett sur ma main est trop forte.

"Laisse-moi…" grogné-je dans l'effort, essayant de me libérer d'Emmett.

Mais c'est un grand mec.

"Non, tu ne peux pas le faire, Bella," murmure-t-il, et puis il s'empresse de me pousser par la porte. "Au revoir, papa. A partir d'aujourd'hui je change mon numéro."

Il ignore les suppliques de M. Cullen.

Je souffle lorsque nous nous rapprochons de l'ascenseur. "Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, tu sais."

"J'en suis sûr," dit-il d'une voix traînante, me surprenant avec un petit sourire. "Je ne peux pas attendre pour raconter cela à Jeff."

Je hoquetai. "Tu ne vas pas raconter ça à Papy!"

"Oh, mais bien sûr que si!"

Cela dit, il me fait entrer dans l'ascenseur.

"Je pense que je vais t'appeler Bella La Teigne à partir de maintenant."

Je souffle de nouveau.

* * *

 **41.**

 _**Feu rouge, feu rouge, feu rouge, jaune, jaune, vert!**_

"Oh, merde," marmonné-je, bouclant ma ceinture de sécurité. Apparemment, j'ai oublié mon téléphone dans la voiture d'Em. Comme il démarre le moteur, je vérifie pour voir si j'ai eu des appels ….

"Oh, merde!" je me répète.

Vingt-sept appels manqués et six textos.

 **Veux-tu de la pizza ce soir? Je peux l'acheter sur le chemin de retour - Edward.**

 **Es-tu occupée? Je t'aime - Edward.**

 **Fais-moi savoir si tu veux une pizza, s'il te plaît? - Edward.**

 **S'il te plaît envoie-moi un message ou appelle-moi, mon cœur - Edward.**

 **Je suis inquiet. Tu réponds toujours. S'il te plaît fais-moi savoir - Edward.**

 **Es-tu contrariée? Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît appelle-moi. Je t'aime - Edward.**

"Putain," soufflai-je les yeux plein de larmes.

Il s'inquiète si facilement. Mon Dieu, je suis tellement stupide!

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demande Emmett.

"Edward m'a appelée," dis-je, composant son numéro. Je mordille nerveusement ma lèvre, ayant l'impression d'être une petite amie horrible. "Réponds, réponds," murmuré-je.

Mais il ne le fait pas.

Je lui envoie des texto, je l'appelle mais pas de réponse. Lorsque nous revenons à l'appartement, j'appelle même le patron d'Edward et je découvre qu'Edward a quitté le travail plus tôt en disant qu'il avait une urgence. Mon Dieu…

Je prends peur, officiellement!

"Il ne répond pas, Em," gémis-je arpentant la cuisine.

Je l'appelle encore et encore. S'il te plaît, amour ...

"Il est probablement sur le chemin de la maison," tente-t-il de me raisonner. "Et tu sais qu'il ne répond pas quand il conduit."

Je sais mais…

"Détends-toi, Bella," ajoute-t-il doucement. "Il comprendra, tu sais cela."

"C'est encore ma faute," affirmé-je. "Si je n'avais pas laissé mon téléphone dans ta voi…."

"Mais tu l'as fait et dès qu'il rentrera à la maison, vous allez vous expliquer," sourit-il, d'un air malheureux. "C'est impossible de le protéger de tout, tu te souviens? Et ce n'est rien. Au diable, ce n'est rien par rapport au fait que notre père et sœur soient en ville."

Ouais, ce n'est pas exactement le truc qui me fait me sentir mieux.

Avant que je puisse répondre, j'entends la porte claquer.

 _Edward!_

* * *

 **42.**

 _**Tout va bien, tout va bien. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime, tu m'aimes, tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer **_

En m'élançant entre la cuisine et le couloir, dans ma tête je mets mes mots dans l'ordre. Je suis prête. Je sais ce dont il a besoin. De réponses. Tout de suite.

Des réponses avant même de poser les questions. Il sera désemparé et il aura très peur.

Nous entrons presque en collision quand je déboule à l'angle du couloir. "Edward!" haleté-je. Je jette mes bras autour de lui et il fait un son étouffé quand il m'écrase contre son corps. Il a déjà essayé de parler, déjà essayer d'appréhender ce qu'il a fait de mal et il n'a rien fait. "Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, amour, " soufflé-je. Je refuse de pleurer. Je dois juste réussir à dire les mots. Alors je prends son visage entre mes mains, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Edward," commencé-je à dire. Ma voix est calme mais forte. "J'ai laissé accidentellement mon téléphone dans la voiture d'Emmett et j'ai manqué tes appels."

Il gémit, haletant. "Non... non pas de réponse... Je… j'ai appelé... toi…"

"Je sais et je suis tellement désolée," soufflé-je. Front contre front - il a besoin de contact. Au diable, moi aussi. "Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, amour."

"Coffee Bella," dit-il dans un petit gémissement étranglé et cela me tue. Il m'appelle Coffee Bella quand il est extrêmement bouleversé. Je suis "Bella" ou "mon cœur" depuis tellement longtemps.

"Je suis ici, Edward," chuchoté-je tout bas, commençant à faire plein de petits baisers tout doux sur tout son visage. "Je t'aime tellement. Tu n'as fait rien de mal. Tu n'as rien fait pour me contrarier. J'ai juste oublié mon téléphone." Il déglutit et hoche la tête rapidement. "Respire profondément, d'accord? "

Il hoche la tête à nouveau. "Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. Je t'aime."

Quand il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou, je continue à chuchoter. Je lui dis combien je suis désolée, je lui dis que je l'aime, je le rassure. Et après quelques instants, nous glissons par terre où il s'adosse contre le mur et je me mets à califourchon sur lui. Il me tient si fort que s'en est presque douloureux mais je sais qu'il en a besoin.

Il souffle.

"Coffee-Coffee Bella, mon cœur," marmonne-t-il contre mon cou. Je sens ses lèvres douces se déplacer sur ma peau alors qu'il se calme. "Seulement oublié ton téléphone…"

"C'est vrai, amour," murmuré-je, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il frissonne. "Je n'ai pas rompu avec toi. J'ai juste oublié."

Il hoche la tête lentement et libère un souffle frémissant.

"Veux-tu un moment de calme?" murmuré-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Oui, s'il te plaît," souffle-t-il.

Et puis nous restons au calme pendant un moment.

* * *

 **43.**

 _*Coffee Bella, mon cœur, ma petite amie, je t'ai, je t'aime, je t'ai*_

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward et moi sommes blottis sur notre canapé, recouverts d'une couverture et Emmett assis dans le fauteuil. Nous racontons notre journée à Edward, notre rencontre avec M. Cullen et Alice, comme prévu, Edward se fige. Il me tient sur ses genoux, me serrant fort comme s'il avait peur que je parte quelque part. Emmett fait la conversation et je fais de mon mieux, offrant du réconfort avec des caresses.

Les heures passent et Edward agit comme il le fait toujours quand ses parents et sa sœur sont impliqués. Il se renferme sur lui-même. Yeux fermés, muscles tendus. Emmett et moi luttons pour l'amadouer... ce qui le conduit à colère, et c'est à ce moment-là que je bouge de ses genoux.

"Ils… ils ont tort," dit-il, en faisant les cent pas devant la table basse. "Pas un enfant, putain…Peut gérer, vivre, travailler moi-même, je peux travailler." Je peux sentir ma colère monter mais cela ne ferait qu'attiser le feu. Au lieu de cela, Emmett et moi sommes d'accord avec Edward qui continue à murmurer, "Je ne veux pas d'eux ici, non." Il secoue la tête furieusement, toujours en arpentant la pièce. "Pourquoi cela ne leur plait pas que je sois heu… heureux?" Et la colère le laisse fatigué. Il devient triste et je le ramène vers le canapé de nouveau. Emmett et moi, nous lui disons que les gens sont différents et que nous vivons tous différemment. Différentes priorités ... des points de vue différents sur ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal.

Nous ne crachons pas sur les Cullen, parce que nous ne sommes pas des gens haineux. Mais nous essayons de faire comprendre à Edward que nous sommes de son côté, qu'il aura toujours notre soutien et que la chose la plus importante pour nous c'est qu'il soit heureux ...

Intérieurement, je veux étrangler leur soi-disant famille mais je ne dis pas cette merde à voix haute. Emmett fait de même. Il ressent toujours de l'amertume et de la colère mais ce ne sont pas les émotions que nous voulons projeter sur Edward.

Nous avons juste besoin d'aller de l'avant.

Et quand Edward me demande, quelques heures plus tard, quand Emmett n'est déjà plus là, si nous pouvons faire l'amour, je sais qu'il est prêt à mettre ce jour derrière lui, lui aussi.

On prend notre temps.

Des baisers et des caresses calmes.

Des mains baladeuses.

Doux gémissements et faibles murmures.

Et puis, une fois rassasiés... pour l'instant ... nous passons notre soirée comme d'habitude. Nous nous douchons, nous nous brossons les dents, nous retournons au lit. Il est sur le ventre, l'un de ses albums de timbres sur son oreiller. Je lis, mon dos contre la tête du lit. Des caresses et des sourires occasionnels.

Je sais qu'après une journée comme celle-ci, demain sera un peu sombre, il aura besoin de plus de contact et de réconfort mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'adore faire des choses qui le rendront heureux.

Nous rebondirons.

* * *

 **44.**

 _*Ce n'est pas bien! Elle n'est pas censée être à Simply Coffee! Pas bien! *_

"Tiens, amour," dis-je en souriant puis poussant sur le comptoir une tasse de thé chai vers lui. "Et tu connais le prix." Je souris malicieusement et je me penche vers lui.

J'ignore le ricanement de Papy.

"Oui je connais le prix," rit Edward, se rapprochant. Il m'embrasse doucement. Trois bisous. "Mmm."

"Très bien, il est peut-être temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison," halète Papy, joyeusement maussade. Il veut juste que je sois heureuse.

C'est toujours mon heure préférée de la journée. L'heure avant la fermeture du café. L'heure où je suis assise au comptoir en train de lire tandis qu'Edward est installé dans la causeuse dans le coin, un petit ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Soit il cherche des recettes, sachant que j'aime essayer de nouvelles choses pour le dîner, soit il cherche des timbres. Je sais qu'il essaie de trouver des timbres de Noël du Luxembourg et d'Andorre mais il est principalement concentré sur sa nouvelle collection – les timbres d'Afrique, et ils doivent être avec des animaux.

"Je vous verrai demain tous les deux, n'est-ce pas?" demande Papy en enfilant sa veste.

Edward acquiesce rapidement avant d'aller vers la causeuse.

"Oui, le dîner à sept heures," réponds-je avec un hochement de tête. "Jazz me remplace."

Après avoir dit au revoir à Papy, nous sommes tranquilles. Des clients occasionnels entrent bien sûr, mais à part ça, il y a juste le bruit de pages qui se tournent et les clics du clavier.

Jusqu'à ce que….

La cloche carillonne, me faisant lever les yeux de mon livre et ...

"Putain de merde!" craché-je rapidement.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Edward et je vois ses yeux écarquillés ...

Fixés sur sa sœur.

* * *

 **45.**

 _*S'il te plaît arrête, s'il te plaît arrête, s'il te plaît arrête, s'il te plaît arrête*_

"Que diable fais-tu ici ?" demandé-je avec colère, et Edward se précipite à travers le café pour être près de moi. Je n'hésite pas à pousser le bouton sous la caisse enregistreuse. Jared ou Jacob, en fonction de qui est de garde chez Sécurité Black, devrait être ici en moins de cinq minutes. "Et comment nous as-tu trouvés? " ajouté-je d'un air incrédule.

Alice ricane, toujours debout près de la porte. "Je vous ai suivis hier, papa est retourné à Chicago aujourd'hui, du coup j'ai décidé de vous rendre visite."

Garce! "Eh bien, tu as cinq minutes avant que la sécurité n'arrive," craché-je, lui tournant le dos. Toute mon attention est sur Edward, qui se tient raide et essaie de respirer. "Elle va bientôt partir, amour," murmuré-je doucement, prenant son visage entre mes mains. "Tu dois te concentrer sur la respiration, d'accord?" Il hoche la tête rapidement, gardant ses yeux fermés.

"Oh putain, comme c'est mignon," souffle Alice. _Ne la tue pas, Bella. Ne la tue pas, Bella. Ce serait la prison._ "Vous faites un beau couple. Même papa est dupe. Il est retourné à Chicago aujourd'hui croyant qu'Edward va réellement bien. Mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Tu es sa putain d'auxiliaire de vie."

"Ne l'écoute pas," dis-je à Edward. "Elle a tort."

Son regard peiné est tout aussi pénible pour moi et ... _Ne tue pas la garce, ne tue pas la garce, ne tue pas la garce._

Le bruit des talons fait qu'Edward ouvre les yeux et je sais ce qu'il se passe.

"Ne t'approche pas!" crie-t-il. "Non, non, ne viens pas ici!"

Même en lutte contre l'anxiété, il est toujours aussi protecteur envers moi.

"Edward," dit Alice d'une voix d'une douceur écœurante. "Ce n'est pas bien. Tu dois être avec ta famille à Chicago. Pas ici. Maintenant, j'ai appelé maman et elle est impatiente que tu rentres à la maison."

"Ta gueule, Alice!" bouillonné-je, la foudroyant du regard par-dessus mon épaule. "Je jure devant Dieu… tu ferais mieux de la fermer!"

"Oh, allez!" crie-t-elle. "Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse avec ça! Tu n'es pas ce dont il a besoin et il... il ne peut pas te donner la normalité!"

Elle est délirante, j'en suis sûre.

Avec mes mains sur les épaules d'Edward, je peux le sentir trembler.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles." J'inspire profondément, bridant ma fureur. "Mais Edward est celui que je veux et celui dont j'ai besoin."

Elle se moque et je me tourne pour appuyer mon dos contre la poitrine d'Edward, le gardant fermement derrière moi. "Il peut te donner ce que tu veux?" glousse-t-elle sans humour. "Je ne pense pas, Bella. Je veux dire, regarde-le! Il peut à peine parler! S'il ne peut pas faire cela, alors comment diable peut-il être ton petit-ami?" ricane-t-elle. Je suis prête à la tuer maintenant. Je le jure. "Vous n'allez jamais vous marier, vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants... l'enfer, peut-il même te sortir? Parce que ce que pour autant que je sache, il ne peut pas sortir en public!" Elle prend une inspiration. "Non, ce dont il a besoin c'est de revenir à la maison pour que nous puissions prendre soin de lui…"

"ASSEZ!" crié-je.

* * *

 **46.**

 _*Fais disparaître la douleur, s'il te plaît. Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis, respire, pas de mots*_

Je suis sur le point de charger Alice, quand Jacob Black arrive et je souffle de soulagement.

"Sors-moi son cul dégoûtant d'ici", lui dis-je, un peu à bout de souffle, et je pointe vers Alice. "Et, Alice? Tu peux compter sur une ordonnance de restriction."

C'est une promesse.

"Enlevez vos mains de moi!" crache-t-elle, en regardant Jacob. "C'est ridicule."

"Je veux des réponses plus tard, Bella," dit Jake, et je hoche la tête en guise de remerciement tandis qu'il pousse Alice dehors.

Quand Edward et moi sommes enfin seuls, je me précipite pour verrouiller la porte avant de retourner vers mon petit-ami tout tremblant. Je parviens à nous asseoir par terre, juste derrière le comptoir et je sais que je vais avoir une longue nuit devant moi.

"Respire, Edward," murmuré-je, à califourchon sur lui. Je décompresserai plus tard. Pas maintenant, pas encore. "Je t'aime. Je suis ici pour toi." Je l'embrasse sur le front, sur les joues, le dessus de la tête et ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mes hanches. "Elle a tout faux. Elle ne sait pas qui tu es vraiment. Elle ne sait pas combien tu es fort."

Sa poitrine se soulève. Il laisse échapper des gémissements tendus. Il lutte.

"Mais je te connais, Edward," continué-je tranquillement, suppliant, front contre front. "Je sais combien tu travailles dur, je sais que tu es un petit-ami aimant, je sais que tu es un frère parfait."

Ça me fait chier que sa famille puisse lui faire ça avec juste quelques mots.

Des jours et des semaines peuvent passer où je remarque à peine sa maladie mais une petite visite de son père et de sa sœur et il se désagrège tout simplement. Ce qu'Alice a dit est vrai. Avant il parlait à peine. Emmett me l'a dit aussi. Mais ça c'était parce qu'Edward ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Son ancienne réalité ne contenait que des médicaments, des séances de groupe, l'ignorance et la pression. Seul Emmett avait foi en lui.

Ici il a le contraire. Ici, il est écouté. Ici, il se sent en sécurité. Ici, il est un adulte traité comme un adulte.

"Entends-tu ce que je dis, amour?" demandé-je doucement, poussant ses cheveux de son front.

"Oui," souffle-t-il rapidement. "Tu m'aimes."

Je souris et l'embrasse sur la joue. "Je t'aime tant."

Il déglutit difficilement. "Alice a tort?"

"Oui," dis-je avec ferveur. " _Tu sais_ qu'elle a tort."

* * *

 **47.**

 ** _Feuilletons encore quelques pages ..._**

Edward n'ignorait pas qu'Alice avait tort mais sa visite avait déclenché quelque chose en lui. Ses paroles haineuses lui ont fait me demander si j'avais vraiment tout ce que je voulais. Il doutait farouchement de lui-même et c'est pour cela qu'il a fallu énormément de temps pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était celui qui me rendait si heureuse.

Etant l'homme perspicace qu'il est, il sait que je l'aime. Il le savait, il le sentait. Mais depuis toujours il a besoin de confiance et d'équilibre, alors il a commencé à penser plus loin. Il voulait savoir ce que je voulais pour mon - notre - avenir. Il voulait se préparer afin d'être le meilleur homme pour moi.

Mariage.

Enfants.

Voulais-je cela?

Edward était inquiet qu'Alice ait raison s'agissant du mariage et des enfants. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait me donner cela, surtout qu'Asperger peut être génétique. De nombreux cas le sont. Et Edward avait peur que si notre enfant avait le syndrome d'Asperger, je pourrai lui en vouloir... un jour… ou même à nous deux. Il craignait également de ne pas être un bon parent. Dernier point mais pas le moindre, il avait une peur terrible de ne pas réussir à tisser des liens avec notre enfant.

Je n'ai jamais été capable de mentir à Edward. Il voit à travers moi. Donc, je devais être honnête avec lui. Ensuite, en 2007, j'ai dû lui dire qu'en grandissant, je m'étais toujours imaginée avoir des enfants. Le mariage pour moi n'était pas si important que cela mais avoir un enfant ...

Cependant c'était différent avec Edward.

Je peux admettre que si Edward n'avait pas abordé le sujet - grâce à la visite d'Alice - je ne l'aurais probablement jamais fait. Jamais. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward se sente mal, je suppose. Et ce n'était pas comme si j'allais être malheureuse sans enfant. Edward était ma priorité, après tout.

Mais le sujet fut soulevé et je donnais des réponses honnêtes à Edward.

Il demanda du temps. Du temps pour faire des recherches, du temps pour réfléchir, du temps pour être honnête avec lui-même.

Nous avons beaucoup parlé. Des avantages et des inconvénients. Et si? Des risques et des peurs. Des points forts et des points faibles. Des responsabilités et des aptitudes.

Emmett était très impliqué, aussi. Tout comme mes grands-parents. Ils nous ont fait savoir à maintes reprises que nous avions tout leur soutien.

Je n'exerçai aucune pression sur Edward mais je savais qu'il pouvait voir l'espoir dans mes yeux.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Et un jour, environ six mois plus tard, il m'a fait un de ses sourires et a jeté nos préservatifs.

Notre petit William est né en mai 2009.

* * *

 **48.**

 _**C'est bien**_

Je rends la monnaie au client avec le sourire "Bon week-end!" dis-je avant qu'il ne parte. Ensuite, le prochain client, "Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?" Sourires polis et tout ça.

C'est incroyable à quel point je peux le faire sans réellement être concentrée sur ma tâche.

Parce que mon attention est indubitablement dirigée sur les deux Cullen dans un coin du café. C'est presque l'heure de la fermeture et la famille et les amis vont venir pour un vendredi soir de jeux de société et de nourriture chinoise. Emmett apportera la nourriture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il n'oubliera pas mes nems cette fois. Parce que je les veux. Tu sais.

Un café au lait et un café noir plus tard, l'endroit est vide à nouveau, alors je me dirige vers Edward et William.

Notre fils, qui est un mini-Edward, est assis sur ses genoux. C'est un spectacle familier. Leurs fronts sont délicatement pressés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés et les mains de Will sont écartées sur les joues d'Edward. Ouais, une vision ordinaire. Mais incroyablement belle.

"Un moment de calme?" demandé-je doucement, m'asseyant à côté de mon petit-ami eh bien, maintenant fiancé. Pas de précipitation, cependant.

"Ouais," murmure Edward, et les yeux de William s'ouvrent. Il me fait un rapide sourire et tend la main pour prendre la mienne puis il referme ses yeux.

Une main sur la joue de son papa et une main dans la mienne.

Je me délecte dans le silence confortable, profitant de ce moment pour regarder mes deux garçons préférés au monde.

C'est difficile de croire que William aura trois ans en mai.

* * *

 **49.**

 _** Vous me donnez tous les deux de la chaleur et des sourires **_

Edward n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de savoir s'il tisserait des liens avec son fils, "parce qu'ils sont tout l'un pour l'autre."

Nous avons vécu une période très difficile avant le premier anniversaire de William et heureusement que nous avions la famille et les amis pour nous aider, parce que je n'aurais pas été capable de le faire seule. William avait des coliques et ses cris provoquaient des crises d'angoisse à Edward.

Edward est ainsi. Si William et moi avons mal, il panique. Cela n'a pas d'importance que je lui explique plusieurs fois que les coliques sont des choses complétement banales et ce que sont réellement les coliques. Dès que Will commençait à crier, Edward devenait anxieux et avait du mal à rester calme.

Ce n'était pas facile pour moi, ça c'est sûr. D'abord, je devais calmer William puis je devais calmer Edward.

Heureusement, les grands-parents et Emmett étaient là pour me calmer moi.

À ma grande surprise, cependant, Edward n'avait pas paniqué lorsque nous avions commencé à remarquer différentes choses dans le comportement de William semblables à celles qu'Edward avait au même âge. Les choses qu'Emmett nous avait dites, les choses que nous avions lues, les choses dont Edward se souvenait. Non, il n'avait pas paniqué, parce qu'il savait que William nous possédait à la seconde où il était né. "C'est bien," avait-il chuchoté tenant notre fils pour la première fois. "Ça fonctionne." Et c'est vrai. Nous nous accordions parfaitement tous les trois.

Pour nous ... c'est simple.

Peut-être parce que nous n'avons pas de grandes exigences. Nous n'avons pas besoin de beaucoup. Juste ce que nous avons. Nous voulons l'appartement au-dessus de Simply Coffee, nous voulons la paix et la tranquillité, nous voulons la solidité et la simplicité. La chaleur, la sécurité, le confort, l'amour. Et je ne cherche pas à idéaliser. Il y a des crises de colère, d'anxiété et aussi beaucoup de soucis. Il y a des jours où je veux me cogner la tête contre un mur et il y a des jours où je veux juste pleurer. Mais, voyez-vous, je ne suis pas ici seulement pour Edward. Il est ici pour moi, aussi. Il est doux et si aimant et il peut me consoler comme personne. Tant qu'il est dans un environnement qu'il aime, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qu'il ne puisse pas faire.

"Maman, tu es aussi dans un moment de calme," chuchote William, me ramenant au présent. Je souris, me penchant en avant pour embrasser sa joue, ce qui fait sourire ses yeux verts. Il ressemble tellement à Edward que cela fait presque peur.

Les mêmes cheveux, le même visage... les yeux, les cheveux, la bouche... la _personnalité_.

Son vocabulaire est incroyable mais il n'aime pas parler aux gens avec lesquels il n'est pas à l'aise. Emmett, Papy et Mamie, mon amie Angela... ce sont des gens qu'il tolère très bien. Mais il préfère Edward et moi, sans aucun doute. Bien que ses moments de calme sont de préférence partagés avec son père. Cela ne me dérange pas, parce que je suis celle vers qui William se tourne quand il s'agit de sa passion - la peinture. Aquarelles. Sa chambre est pleine de tableaux. Avec des motifs complexes.

"Le calme est le top, n'est-ce pas?" Je rigole doucement. "Surtout avant qu'oncle Emmett et Pops ne débarquent."

Il hoche la tête solennellement. "Papy rit fort."

Edward ricane et embrasse Will sur le front. "Tellement vrai, mon fils."

* * *

 **50.**

 _**C'est bien ainsi, mais seulement le vendredi **_

Emmett, mes grands-parents, Angela et son petit-ami, Peter et Jasper sont là quelques instants plus tard, Edward et moi restons dans notre coin avec William. Cette causeuse dans le coin nous appartient et les autres poussent les tables et les chaises avant de nous rejoindre. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'accolades mais les salutations sont chaleureuses, tout de même. William rampe sur mes genoux, parce qu'il aime quand nous partageons nos assiettes. La nourriture chinoise est déballée, y compris mes nems - bon travail, Em - et nous ne perdons pas de temps avant de mordre dedans.

Peter et Emmett sont les premiers à lever leurs bières, acclamant Happy Friday.

"Des nems, mon chéri?" demandé-je à Will, et il hoche la tête dans le creux de mon cou.

"Pas de sauce brûlante? s'il te plaît," marmonne-t-il.

Edward et moi échangeons des sourires. Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'Edward et William n'aiment pas la nourriture épicée. Ils disent que cela les brûle et ils ont les grands-parents et Jazz de leur côté, aussi.

"Promis," rigolé-je doucement. "Sauce légère tout de suite."

Malgré le bavardage parfois bruyant, Edward et moi réussissons à rester dans notre petite bulle. Nous parlons avec tout le monde de temps en temps, bien sûr, mais nous restons assis et écoutons juste les autres.

"Je t'aime," murmure Edward contre ma tempe.

J'incline ma tête et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. "Je t'aime aussi."

"Un autre nem, s'il te plaît," dit William, saisissant mon visage. Je ris et je prends la serviette que Mamie m'a passée pour essuyer la sauce de mes joues. Une fois fini, je prends un autre nem pour Will mais il commence à se tortiller. Ce qui signifie ... "Ooh, Papa, je dois faire pipi!"

Exactement. Et je ne suis pas autorisé à l'aider. Je n'ai le droit que de le baigner.

"Très bien. Allons-y, mon pote," répond Edward, se mettant debout.

Je rigole, regardant Edward disparaitre avec William derrière le comptoir. Juste un autre truc avec William, il doit utiliser la salle de bain dans notre appartement. Les toilettes pour les employés chez Simply Coffee ne sont pas assez bien pour lui.

"Il est tellement mignon," soupire Mamie doucement. "Vous avez de la chance de vous avoir."

Je sais.

J'ai tout ce que je pouvais désirer.

Si un étranger regardait par la fenêtre, il ou elle verrait la simplicité. Rien de spécial, peut-être. Eh bien, c'est spécial pour nous... ouais. Peu importe, c'est tout ce que nous voulons.

 **C'est nous tout simplement.**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu (ou relu) cette histoire très touchante_


End file.
